Gentleman jusqu'au bout des griffes - Hetalia AU
by FeuCeleste
Summary: Des amateurs de magie comme Arthur Kirkland, il y en avait peu. Tu n'avais entendu parler de lui que par l'intermédiaire de ton meilleur ami... et pas en bien. Ce jour-là, Arthur avait raté son sortilège. Dans ton innocence, tu ne savais pas encore à quel point ce petit incident allait impacter sur ta vie quotidienne. Et ce, probablement de la façon la plus embarrassante qui soit.
1. CHAPITRE UN

CHAPITRE UN

.

* * *

.

\- Woaw, c'est ta nouvelle déco ?! _Amazing_ !

Tu souris de joie en faisant entrer ton meilleur ami dans le petit appartement d'étudiant que tu avais acquis quelques temps auparavant.

\- Bon, ça manque encore un peu de chaleur... nuança Alfred en finissant d'inspecter.

\- Comme si j'avais le budget pour avoir plus... soupiras-tu.

Tu servis à ton invité quelque chose à boire et vous prîtes place sur ton canapé.

\- Tu vis toujours toute seule ?

\- Oui... Je n'ai pas trouvé de colocataire. (Tu perdis ton regard dans le vide, en plein dans tes réflexions.) Je me sens un peu seule, des fois...

\- Toujours pas de petit ami en vue ? fit Alfred en sirotant sa boisson, taquin.

Tu te mis à rougir.

\- Je... Je crois que je n'intéresse définitivement pas Kiku, répondis-tu dans un soupir. Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé : me rapprocher de lui, le faire rire, partager des choses avec lui... Mais je ne fais que le mettre dans l'embarras.

Tu fermas les yeux pour tenter de chasser des souvenirs où tu te sentais particulièrement inutile.

\- Et ?

\- … Il a fini par me rejeter.

Alfred bondit sur ses pieds.

\- _What_ ?! Mais tu lui avais même pas fait de déclaration ! C'est pas juste !

\- Je sais ! t'exclamas-tu. Mais bon, je ne peux quand même pas le forcer...

L'Américain te regarda avec un air désolé. Dans ses iris couleur azur brillait une compassion sincère. Il avait beau être un peu naïf parfois, il était un ami en or.

\- …**... (nom)**, appela-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de toi.

Il passa un bras réconfortant dans ton dos et son autre main vint mettre le bazar dans tes cheveux.

\- T'sais quoi ? En fait, c'est simple : tu peux pas mélanger du coca cola et du thé froid, c'est juste inbuvable. Par contre, deux cocas et deux thés froids, ça fonctionne complètement ! Kiku était un coca, et toi un thé froid. Tu finiras par en trouver un autre qui ira super bien avec toi.

Tu pouffas de rire.

\- Elle est un peu bizarre, cette comparaison... (Alfred émit un petit bruit faussement blessé et fit la moue.) Mais au fond, pourquoi pas...

Tu serras ton ami contre toi, ragaillardie par sa bonne humeur et son humour particulier.

\- Merci, Alfred, tu es adorable.

\- Je suis ton héros, ne l'oublie pas !

Depuis toutes ces années que vous vous connaissiez, il était comme ton grand-frère, ou comme il aimait s'appeler lui-même, « ton héros ». Tu pouvais compter sur lui en toutes circonstances.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien... Je te le promets, dudette.

XXX

Tu menais une vie tranquille d'étudiante d'université, entre les cours et ton petit job du soir, même si la fatigue se faisait grandement ressentir par moments. Tu étais quelqu'un d'appliqué et tu aimais ce que tu faisais. Parfois, quand tu ne mangeais pas sur le pouce dans ton coin pour retourner travailler, tu allais dîner avec quelques amis, dont Alfred le plus souvent. Ce midi-là, alors que le soleil du début de printemps réchauffait l'air, tu étais allée retrouver ton meilleur ami à la terrasse d'un café.

\- C'est cool, les cours, dit Alfred en mordant d'un coup dans son sandwich. Par contre, y'a ce gars, là...

\- Tu veux parler d'Arthur ? devinas-tu avec un sourire.

Si beaucoup de personnes semblaient apprécier Alfred, il y avait tout de même une ombre au tableau. Arthur Kirkland. Son nom était plus d'une fois pendu aux lèvres d'Alfred avec une certaine dose de mépris. Alfred le décrivait comme un « insupportable crétin d'Anglais aussi gonflé d'arrogance qu'un hamburger de sauces industrielles ». Pourtant, tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré et tu essayais de ne pas trop avoir d'_a priori_ négatifs sur lui. Ceci dit, tu tentais de soutenir Alfred comme tu le pouvais. Être une amie présente pour les tiens, c'était ta ligne de conduite.

\- Il me fiche la trouille, admit Alfred avec une grimace. Sérieusement, ce matin, il parlait avec ses potes de son nouveau bouquin de magie ou Dieu-sait-quoi...

\- Donc, tu les as écoutés ? fis-tu remarquer.

\- Il est complètement à fond dans ses trucs spirituels ! Et tu sais pas ce que c'est le pire ?

Tu haussas un sourcil, curieuse.

\- Non ?

.

\- _Tu écoutes encore nos conversations ? soupira Arthur. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?_

_\- Bien sûr que oui, mais cette histoire de magie..._

_Arthur eut un rictus mauvais._

\- _Tu voudrais essayer, peut-être ? Avec un peu de chance, ça comblera certains manques..._

_\- Comment tu oses ! s'exclama Alfred. Hors de question, dude !_

_\- Quoi ? Aurais-tu peur, Alfred Jones ? se moqua Arthur._

_Parfois, Alfred sentait naître au fond de lui des envies de meurtre. Tout son groupe le regardait. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, il faisait face au jeune Anglais qui restait assis, bras croisés, l'air excessivement suffisant. Il pouvait encore s'estimer heureux, son ennemi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Alfred choisit de changer de tactique et dissimula un fin sourire en tournant le dos._

\- _Non, c'est juste que j'en ai rien à foutre, lança-t-il victorieusement._

_\- Qu-_

_Arthur se crispa, outré._

\- _Comment tu peux dénigrer la magie comme ça devant moi ? Tu feras moins le fier quand ça te retombera dessus !_

_L'Américain pouffa de rire, il se doutait que plus que de la magie en soi, c'était de l'ego de l'Anglais dont il était question. Arthur en possédait un démesuré qu'il était facile de faire vaciller... Il le connaissait assez pour savoir ça._

_Arthur soupira avec mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de rage, quand soudain ils prirent une toute autre lueur. Son interlocuteur n'y fit pas attention_

_À la fin du cours, Arthur s'éclipsa rapidement sans qu'Alfred ne le voit. Lorsque ce dernier rejoignit son casier, il découvrit à l'intérieur un mot écrit à la main. En le dépliant, il y lut un inquiétant message anonyme._

.

Il t'avait tout raconté en détails, tu l'avais écouté sans l'interrompre.

\- On m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir à une certaine adresse, conclut Alfred. À la fin, c'était écrit : « Viens et viens seul, sinon je peux t'assurer que le livre de magie dont tu as entendu parler fera de toi son premier cobaye. »

Tu déglutis, les yeux écarquillés.

\- … C'est une menace.

\- C'est clairement une menace ! explosa Alfred, faisant se retourner les autres clients du café. Je suis sûr que c'est encore cet Anglais attardé !

\- Alfred, pas si fort...

\- Il va voir, celui-là ! Je vais venir et lui faire regretter de m'avoir provoqué !

\- Tu veux vraiment rentrer dans son jeu ? demandas-tu, un peu inquiète.

\- Ça peut plus durer ! continua-t-il. Il m'a encore fichu la honte ce matin, et l'autre jour, à la cafétéria, il m'a renversé son thé dessus ! Il fait exprès !

Tu soupiras. Intérieurement, malgré tes efforts pour rester relativement neutre, tu ne pouvais que prendre parti pour ton meilleur ami, pensant que cet Arthur était définitivement quelqu'un à ne pas avoir à dos.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi il me convoque, mais je vais lui faire sa fête.

Tu souris légèrement. L'Américain avait toujours un sacré tempérament qui lui avait parfois nui, mais tu voulais le soutenir. Il en avait vraiment assez et tu ferais tout pour l'aider, à la mesure de tes moyens.

\- Retrouve-moi ici demain midi, je te raconterai tout, sourit Alfred de toutes ses dents.

\- J'y serai ! ris-tu, même si au fond cette histoire ne te semblait pas tout à fait nette.

XXX

Tu passas une nuit agitée et le lendemain, tu rejoignis Alfred au lieu et à l'heure du rendez-vous. Il était déjà là, dos à toi, il avait passé commande et t'avait pris ta boisson préférée. Tu t'approchas et posas une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Il tourna lentement la tête vers toi. Tu hoquetas de stupeur.

\- Bon sang, Alfred, tu ressembles à un zombie ! Tout va bien ?!

Tu pris place devant lui et lui serras brièvement la main, devinant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Tu veux me raconter... ?

Alfred ne pipa mot, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part. Tu lui offris un silence respectueux, l'observant avec inquiétude et douceur. Tu pressas un peu plus sa main alors qu'il semblait se réveiller d'un état second. Il serra les dents.

\- Il...

.

_Alfred se rendit à l'adresse indiquée et faillit s'étrangler quand, après avoir toqué à la porte, Arthur Kirkland lui ouvrit._

\- _Bonsoir, Alfred Jones, sourit-il, les bras croisés._

_\- Arthur ! s'exclama l'Américain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce __prank_

_\- Oh, je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien d'un __prank__, dit-il avec sérieux. Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer._

_Alfred fronça les sourcils._

\- _Tu crois vraiment que je te fais confiance au point de te suivre ?_

_Arthur garda un calme condescendant._

\- _Parfois, il faut savoir mettre de côté ses différends pour pouvoir trouver une solution convenable, dit-il simplement._

_Le jeune Américain grogna et entra finalement. Il suivit son hôte jusque dans une salle qu'il pensait être le salon, mais qui se révéla être... une grande salle étrange. Arthur le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux._

\- _Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ?!_

_\- Ah, Alfred, réjouis-toi ! On dirait que tu vas être le premier à goûter de ma magie noire !_

_L'Américain pâlit, les doigts crispés et tremblants. Il recula, dans une position défensive. Autour de lui, il y avait quelques meubles, des objets inconnus, des mannequins/poupées vaudous, un pentacle au sol... Alfred crut que sa vessie allait lâcher._

\- _T'es malade ?!_

_\- Pas du tout ! Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai un certain goût pour l'occultisme, et puisque j'ai reçu ce nouveau grimoire, ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas en expérimenter le contenu._

_Son vis-à-vis inspira bruyamment, paniqué._

\- _T'oserais pas faire ça ! C'est quoi, ce sort ? Et pourquoi moi ?!_

_\- _First_ : oui, j'oserais. _Second_ : tu vas assez vite le savoir. _And third_ : … eh bien, je te déteste, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu vends une mauvaise image de moi rien que pour m'isoler du reste des étudiants et tu lances des rumeurs sur moi. Je ne peux plus tolérer ça, alors je vais te réduire au silence..._

_Alfred déglutit._

\- _Tu vas pas... me... tuer, n'est-ce pas ? bafouilla-t-il._

_Arthur se délectait de sa position de supériorité._

\- _J'aimerais, dit-il simplement – même s'il ne le pensait pas, bien sûr. Mais je vais simplement te donner une leçon et te faire changer de forme, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_\- Changer de forme... ?_

_\- Vois plutôt !_

_Sur ce, Arthur, qui avait ouvert un épais livre en cuir, se mit à prononcer d'une voix solennelle ce qui ressemblait à une formule dans une autre langue, puis une traduction dont Alfred ne saisit pas tout le sens._

_« Il est complètement fou, il faut que je m'échappe _asap_ !... À moins que... »_

_Concentré sur la formule, l'apprenti magicien ne vit pas l'Américain se décaler de quelques pas discrets sur le côté. De la lumière naquit de la paume de sa main, l'enveloppant dans un voile de brume verte. Sans plus attendre, il brandit le bras en direction d'Alfred pour jeter le sort, mais à sa grande surprise, Alfred bondit sur le côté pour échapper à l'orbe magique. Celui-ci alla percuter l'objet qu'Alfred avait révélé en se déplaçant, à savoir une armoire avec une glace. Rencontrant la surface du miroir, elle rebondit contre et revint droit sur Arthur, qui eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait._

_Alfred assista, médusé, à la scène. Un brusque nuage opaque de fumée tiède se déploya, et avec lui, un cri qui s'évanouit rapidement. Terrorisé, le jeune Américain courut vers la porte, la déverrouilla et sortit de la maison à la quatrième vitesse._

_Les volutes se dissipèrent enfin. Le jeune homme rassembla peu à peu ses esprits, se sentant comme... différent. Jetant un coup d'oeil confus au miroir, il aperçut son propre reflet : ne restait désormais d'Arthur Kirkland qu'un magnifique Scottish Fold roux et blanc._

_« ..._ WHAT THE BLOODY HELL_?! »_

.

* * *

.

**/!\ Notes de l'auteure /!\**

\- Attention : langage grossier (injures) parfois employé.

\- Cette fanfiction à la deuxième personne parle de VOUS, lectrice/lecteur, comme protagoniste. (Si vous êtes lecteur, je suis désolée, j'ai dû choisir de faire les accords au féminin. Mais sentez-vous libre de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage masculin.~) Vous incarnez une jeune femme humaine.

\- Vous pouvez parfaitement comprendre l'histoire même sans connaître le manga duquel la fanfiction est inspirée.

\- Les références et les clichés sont voulus, afin de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages.

[!] La trame de cette histoire vient de mon imagination. Le reste provient de l'imagination de Hidekaz Himaruya, auteur du manga Hetalia.

[!] Aucune image ne m'appartient, seul le collage de la couverture a été fait par mes soins.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


	2. CHAPITRE DEUX

CHAPITRE DEUX

.

* * *

.

Tu t'étais inconsciemment avachie sur ta chaise, le souffle littéralement coupé après le récit d'Alfred.

\- Arthur... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogeas-tu, pleine d'appréhension.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla Alfred, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. J'ai vraiment mal dormi, cette nuit...

\- Mon pauvre... compatis-tu en te levant pour aller enlacer ton meilleur ami par derrière. C'est quand même dingue, cette histoire... Son propre sortilège s'est retourné contre lui...

« Que ce soit Arthur ou un autre, je suis vraiment inquiète. Cette histoire de magie noire, c'est quand même effrayant... Je devrais peut-être... m'en mêler ? »

\- Hum, Alfred... Juste par curiosité, il habite où, Arthur ?

Il te donna l'adresse de mémoire, sans se douter de rien, pendant que tu prenais note mentalement.

\- Je voudrais vraiment aller voir ce qui s'est passé.

Alfred écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es folle ?! C'est un sorcier vaudou, ce type ! T'approche surtout pas de sa maison ou il va te transformer en gelée !

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Quand même, Alfred, il faudrait au moins s'assurer qu'il est vivant, et si besoin, appeler les secours !

Ton ami américain soupira devant ton insistance.

\- Pff, tu te soucies vraiment trop de tout le monde... (Il ajouta à voix basse:) Même de lui...

\- Ça me semble normal, te défendis-tu humblement. Moi, j'irai de toute façon. Alors, Alfred, tu viens avec moi ? (Tu réprimas un sourire.) Ou est-ce que tu aurais peur ?

\- (Il se mit à gesticuler.) Haha ! Moi, peur ? Sûrement pas ! Je t'accompagne, dudette.

Tu tâchas de conserver ton calme et le remercias chaleureusement. Tu étais toute excitée à l'idée d'aller enquêter, mais tu restais prudente face à ce que (ou qui) tu pourrais trouver. Le soir-même, vous iriez rendre visite à ce phénomène d'Arthur Kirkland.

XXX

Arrivés devant la maison des Kirkland – qui était plus chic que tu ne l'aurais pensé –, ton cœur se mit soudain à battre plus vite et tu remarquas que tes mains étaient un peu moites. Tu commençais déjà à avoir quelques craintes, mais réunissant ton courage, tu te dirigeas vers le porche, pour te rendre compte que la porte était ouverte.

\- Je suis parti en courant, j'ai pas eu le temps de la fermer, grimaça Alfred devant ton air intrigué.

Tu poussas la porte, déterminée, et entras dans la maison.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appelas-tu doucement, puis un peu plus fort. Arthur Kirkland ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Montre-toi, abruti, fanfaronna Alfred. **…... (nom)** s'est déplacée par gentillesse pour voir si t'allais bien, la moindre des choses pour un gentleman, c'est de se montrer !

Vous entendîtes soudain un bruit à l'étage. Alfred se cacha derrière toi avec un petit cri aigu, tandis que tu restais figée, campée sur tes deux jambes, vigilante.

\- Quel sang-froid, le taquinas-tu alors qu'il soupirait.

\- Eh, c'est normal d'être tendu dans ces circonstances, se justifia-t-il en allant dans une salle voisine. Je vais chercher là-bas, il doit y avoir... un truc à chercher.

Tu t'encourageas mentalement et jetas un coup d'oeil en amont. Ni une, ni deux, tu montas lentement les escaliers pour aller découvrir l'origine du bruit.

L'étage supérieur était plongé dans le noir, de nombreuses portes étaient fermées... sauf une. Tu déglutis, te guidant grâce à la lumière de ton téléphone portable.

\- Arthur Kirkland ? appelas-tu encore. Vous êtes là ?

Tu allas ouvrir quelques portes, toujours rien ni personne. Un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage inférieur, tu sursautas, le cœur tambourinant dans ta poitrine.

\- Alfred, ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

_\- Sorry_ !

Tu repris ta quête et, après avoir passé en revue toutes les pièces de l'étage, tu allas finalement voir celle dont la porte était ouverte. Tu l'appréhendais plus que les autres sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

C'était une chambre.

\- Vous êtes là, Arthur ?

Quelques secondes passèrent. Un soudain bruit sous le lit te fit frémir. Tu déglutis.

« Allez, ce n'est quand même pas un monstre... Oogie Boogie n'existe que pour les enfants. »

Tu t'agenouillas et te penchas pour regarder sous le lit. Quelle ne fut pas ta surprise de voir, au milieu de l'obscurité, un chat roulé en boule qui te dévisageait.

\- Oh ! soufflas-tu avec soulagement. Tu m'as fait peur ! Viens, mon petit, je ne vais pas te faire de mal... On cherche ton maître.

Tu tentas de le faire sortir en tendant tes doigts et continuant de l'appeler gentiment. Finalement, l'animal abandonna sa cachette. Il avait l'air relativement jeune de par sa taille, avec d'adorables petites oreilles tombantes sur l'avant de la tête, des yeux d'un vert sublime et une masse de sourcils prononcée. Son pelage était blanc de neige, nuancé par deux taches roux-brun : l'une colorait tout le côté gauche de sa tête, l'autre recouvrait la partie gauche de son arrière-train ainsi que la quasi-totalité de sa queue touffue.

\- Tu es vraiment beau, le complimentas-tu en lui présentant ta main pour qu'il sente ton odeur.

Tu aurais juré qu'il avait réagi à ton compliment. D'abord réticent, il approcha lentement le museau du bout de tes doigts.

\- Là, fis-tu doucement. On n'a pas encore réussi à retrouver ton maître, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es plus tout seul.

Le chat te fixa de ses yeux verts en amandes. Il semblait absorbé, comme s'il pensait intensément à quelque chose. Comme s'il voulait te dire quelque chose. Quand tu entendis Alfred monter à l'étage, tu te relevas.

\- Ah, Alfred ! l'interpellas-tu. J'ai trouvé un chat, il doit appartenir à Arthur.

Ton ami débarqua dans la chambre quand soudain, le chat hérissa ses poils en soufflant.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, un peu vexé. Je vais rien te faire, dude !

Il approcha sa main de l'animal, qui envoya la patte pour le griffer. Alfred la retira juste à temps.

\- Eh ! s'indigna-t-il. Pff, il est aussi antipathique que son maître...

Tu ne pus te retenir de sourire d'amusement.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Nan, il est nulle part.

Tu jetas un coup d'oeil préoccupé au chat qui toisait Alfred.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui... ?

XXX

Après avoir débattu un peu, et constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de proche à joindre, vous décidâtes de garder l'histoire secrète pour le moment. Au terme de quelques jours d'absence, les autres étudiants finiraient bien par contacter la police. Vous ne vouliez pas mêler justice et sorcellerie, et de toute façon, on ne vous croirait jamais.

Incapable de te résoudre à laisser le chat tout seul sans être sûre que quelqu'un allait s'en occuper, tu choisis de le prendre avec toi. Tu reviendrais voir de temps à autre si Arthur Kirkland était revenu et, dans ce cas, tu lui rapporterais son petit compagnon.

\- Je suis plutôt contente, souris-tu en prenant le chat dans tes bras – faute de caisse de transport. Tu es tellement mignon... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu verras.

Le petit animal essayait de s'enfuir, mais tu tenais fermement ta prise.

\- Non, reste là !

Tu sortis de la maison et allas installer le chat dans la voiture avec laquelle Alfred et toi étiez venus, vous fermâtes les lumières et les portes et Alfred se mit au volant. Il vous conduisit, le chat et toi, jusque devant ton appartement. Étonnamment, ton nouveau compagnon semblait plus calme, comme résigné, après avoir poussé des miaulements plaintifs qui t'avaient fait mal au cœur. Tu le pris dans tes bras, il se laissa faire, puis tu souhaitas la bonne nuit à Alfred et rejoignis ton appartement en hâte. Enfin, tu libéras l'animal après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

\- Bienvenue dans ton petit studio temporaire, annonças-tu chaleureusement malgré la fatigue.

Le chat fit un tour rapide de la pièce principale, puis il s'assit au centre en te fixant et se mit à miauler comme un perdu. Tu allas t'agenouiller vers lui, l'air désolé.

\- N'aie pas peur... S'il te plait... Je vais prendre soin de toi en attendant qu'Arthur Kirkland revienne.

Le chat cligna des yeux. Tu tendis la main pour lui caresser la tête, ce qui le surprit et le fit s'éloigner.

« Je vais aller lui acheter à manger, il doit rester des magasins ouverts de nuit. Il dormira avec moi ou bien sur le canapé, et demain... On verra bien ce qu'on fait. »

Tu souris tendrement.

\- Je vais penser à un nom pour toi, dis-tu en rejoignant l'entrée.

XXX

Après avoir fait tes achats, tu rentras chez toi de bonne humeur et pensas immédiatement à appeler le chat.

\- Iggy ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Dans un de tes films préférés, le chat du personnage principal s'appelait Iggy et tu trouvais que ce nom allait à ravir au petit Scottish Fold.

En cherchant un peu, tu trouvas ce dernier roulé en boule dans un coin. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de te sentir triste pour lui. Il devait être effrayé et confus...

Tu t'approchas.

\- Iggy... Tu es en sécurité, ici. Viens manger, je t'ai acheté de la bonne pâtée.

Tu tendis à nouveau la main, mais le chat ne se laissa pas faire. Tu soupiras, espérant qu'il te ferait vite un peu plus confiance.

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Je suis vraiment devenu un chat... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je suis pourtant doué dans les sorts ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir ce miroir... Tss, ce crétin d'Alfred ne perd rien pour attendre... Bon, et voilà maintenant cette étrangère – une amie d'Alfred, _God save me_... – qui me donne à manger de la pâtée... Est-ce que j'ai une tête à manger de la pâtée, moi, un gentleman ?! Bon... Calme-toi, Arthur, tu devrais être reconnaissant. Elle a l'air gentille, quand même. On n'a qu'à cohabiter, et à la première occasion, je m'enfuirai pour retourner chez moi, et elle me suivra. Oui, je lui montrerai le livre des sorts et elle comprendra que c'est bien moi. Quelle idée de génie, Arthur !... Hein ? Qu- Oh non... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!... »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

\- Ah ! t'exclamas-tu avec joie. C'est la pâtée qui te fait ronronner comme ça ? Je suis vraiment rassurée de voir que tu te sens mieux.

Tu te préparas à manger tandis qu'Iggy semblait à peine intéressé par son écuelle. Il consentit finalement à manger un peu et boire avant de s'éclipser. Tu allas prendre ta douche et rejoignis Iggy au salon, que tu surpris en train de faire aussi sa toilette. Lorsqu'il te vit, enroulée dans une simple serviette alors que lui peinait à nettoyer une de ses pattes, il se releva dans un élan de panique et courut se cacher, ses griffes lacérant le parquet.

.

**PDV Arthur**

« _Shit_... Je vais vraiment devoir vivre comme ça ?... Manger de la pâtée, me... laver avec la langue... et vivre aux côtés d'une jeune femme qui ne sait absolument pas que je suis humain ?... Pff, si je veux être digne, il faut que je continue d'agir comme tel. J'ai toujours mes principes, je ne peux pas me permettre d'empiéter sur son intimité. Si elle savait..._ Ah __bloody hell_, mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu me fourrer là-dedans... J'espère... J'espère que je vais pouvoir redevenir humain rapidement... »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Tu t'étais mise en pyjama et appelais Iggy depuis ta chambre. Tu le trouvais un peu bizarre, à paniquer pour un oui ou pour un non, mais au fond, il était vraiment adorable à tes yeux. Tu appelas encore Iggy et, jugeant qu'il se trouvait au salon, tu allas y installer une couverture pour qu'il ait un endroit confortable où dormir. Alors que tu allais te coucher, le chat sortit de sa cachette et inspecta son petit lit de fortune. Ses premiers réflexes félins furent de presser la couverture sous ses coussinets, comme s'il lui faisait un massage, pour se rouler dessus en boule. Tu te sentis soulagée et heureuse lorsqu'il ferma ses beaux yeux, enfin un peu plus confiant.


	3. CHAPITRE TROIS

CHAPITRE TROIS

.

* * *

.

Au fil des jours, la nouvelle de la disparition d'un jeune adulte nommé Arthur Kirkland fit le tour de la ville après qu'un facteur eut trouvé la maison vide avec la porte ouverte. Alfred venait régulièrement te voir et vérifier l'état du chat, qui s'accoutumait difficilement à sa nouvelle vie. Par ailleurs, il soufflait toujours Alfred et il était impossible pour ton ami américain de l'approcher ne serait-ce que de moins d'un mètre.

Pourtant, avec toi, il n'était jamais aussi agressif. Il te fuyait parfois, ce qui avait tendance à t'attrister et à t'amuser en même temps, mais jamais il n'avait levé la patte sur toi, jamais il ne t'avait soufflée, jamais il n'avait hérissé le poil, rien. Même cette fois où, allongée sur le canapé, tu l'avais soulevé dans les airs et serré contre toi comme une bonne grosse peluche, il ne t'avait fait aucun mal et tu t'étais assoupie en le serrant dans tes bras.

Une chose t'émouvait toujours avec lui : à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait ou fermait la porte d'entrée, Iggy faisait son possible pour essayer de sortir, mais à chaque fois, il était intercepté. Probablement qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison et retrouver son maître. Un jour, il avait failli t'échapper et tu l'avais replacé dans le salon, gratifiée par des miaulements semblables à des protestations.

\- Excuse-moi, Iggy... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. (Le chat se tut, ouvrant grand les yeux, ce qui te surprit.) Hum... Arthur Kirkland doit être un bon maître pour que tu l'adores à ce point.

Le chat te dévisagea. Sa queue duveteuse balaya nerveusement le sol tandis qu'il reportait son regard sur le sol.

\- C'est drôle... murmuras-tu. On dirait que tu comprends ce que je dis...

Iggy miaula comme pour te répondre. Un instant, tu te perdis dans ses yeux d'un vert intense, cherchant une réponse là où tes doutes n'arrivaient pas à prendre forme. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce chat...

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes... (Tu souris.) Et ça tombe bien, j'adore discuter ! Par contre, comme je suis seule dans l'appartement, je risque de beaucoup te parler. J'ai besoin d'un confident, tu vois...

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Je serais ravi de discuter avec vous, miss **…****... (nom)**, mais ne me dites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter... Je vous assure que ça restera entre nous, mais quand même... je ne suis pas un chat... S'il vous plait, comprenez-le vite. »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Ta vie avait repris son cours normal, sauf qu'Iggy était désormais là pour la rendre plus intéressante encore. Il venait voir qui était là à chaque fois que tu rentrais, s'asseyait en silence près de la porte quand tu partais, s'enfuyait quand tu sortais de la douche, arrivait en trottinant quand il entendait un bruit inhabituel... Il avait tout d'un petit chien de garde.

\- Tu es tellement chou, gloussas-tu, mais pas avec Alfred... Tu le détestes ou quoi ?

Tu avais acheté une petite pelote de laine au chat – ainsi que des écuelles, un griffoir et un panier – après avoir eu une certaine réticence, il avait désormais l'air de prendre plaisir à s'amuser avec.

\- Petit sauvage, souris-tu en tendant la main droite vers lui.

Jouant avec sa pelote, il ne fit pas attention et sa patte, qui battait l'air, te griffa.

\- Aïe ! gémis-tu en retirant ta main.

Le chat se retourna brusquement sur ses pattes, alarmé. Deux fines mais longues lignes de sang apparurent à la surface de ta peau, sur l'éminence sensible à la base de ton pouce. Même si c'était douloureux, tu ne blâmas pas le chat, parce que tu savais qu'il n'avait pas voulu te faire du mal intentionnellement. D'ailleurs, le comportement d'Iggy changea et il s'approcha timidement de ta main, que tu retiras par sécurité. Iggy... avait l'air triste. Tu le devinais facilement à l'éclat terne de ses yeux et à sa tête baissée. Tu fronças les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que par hasard... tu te sentirais mal pour moi ? demandas-tu devant sa petite bouille abattue.

Tu pouvais le concevoir, pour un chat. Iggy approcha à nouveau son museau de la plaie, et cette fois, tu le laissas faire. Le bout de sa petite langue râpeuse sortit et passa doucement sur la blessure, faisant disparaître le sang. Tu le regardas en silence, surprise et sincèrement touchée.

\- Oh... Merci, Iggy !

Il miaula en guise de réponse en s'asseyant. De plus en plus bizarre... Tu tendis la main vers lui. Il ne recula par la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais il resta en place et, pour la première fois depuis que tu l'avais recueilli, il te laissa le caresser. C'était une preuve de confiance qui te toucha beaucoup et qui te rendit plutôt fière. Tu grattouillas doucement l'arrière de ses oreilles, puis ses joues, ce qui le fit bientôt ronronner de bien-être. En voulant caresser son dos, il se redressa maladroitement et s'éloigna. Tu pouffas de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est pudique, ce chat... »

XXX

Au fil du temps, vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître et vous comprendre. Tu anticipais désormais les petits mécanismes du chat, considérant qu'il était très réservé mais plein d'une attention qui ne semblait demander aucun retour. Surveillant désormais tes allées et venues, se postant souvent aux mêmes endroits pour te regarder de loin, il semblait de plus en plus t'avoir adoptée. Tu adorais lui parler, lui raconter toutes tes petites aventures et mésaventures, lui confier certaines choses, lui poser des questions comme s'il était ton colocataire... Sa présence te faisait vraiment du bien. Tu étais heureuse qu'il s'accommode peu à peu à la vie commune que tu lui proposais. Apparemment, sa pâtée lui convenait – du moins un peu plus que le premier jour – et la litière... aussi, car c'était la seule option. Un soir, tu t'étais affalée sur ton lit et discutais au téléphone avec Alfred.

\- Ce serait super que tu viennes nous voir demain !

\- T'es sûre ? demanda ton meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil. T'as l'air super fatiguée, c'est le chat qui t'épuise ?

\- Entre autres, avouas-tu alors que ton petit compagnon à quatre pattes entrait dans la chambre. Mais j'aimerais bien te voir. Alors à demain, dors bien !

\- _Okay, g'night !_

Tu raccrochas et soupiras. Iggy te regardait intensément, assis bien droit.

\- Alfred est invité ici, ce serait bien que tu sois plus aimable avec lui.

Le chat poussa un long miaulement en guise se réponse et s'approcha de ton lit. Vous vous observâtes, les yeux dans les yeux. Soudain, sans avoir pensé à rien de spécial, une image s'imposa à ton esprit. Furtive. Marquante. Une silhouette humaine, des cheveux d'un blond pur assortis à d'épais sourcils clairs, des yeux couleur pomme... Tu aurais juré avoir vu un visage humain à la place du félin. Tu secouas la tête. La fatigue devait te faire délirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandas-tu au chat, qui resta silencieux. Tu veux rentrer, c'est ça ?

Le chat miaula encore, sans détacher son regard du tien. Tu t'assis en tailleur sur le large lit et tapotas la couverture. Après quelques instants, Iggy sauta dessus et s'assit également. Tu lui grattas gentiment le cou.

\- Je me demande comment il va, cet Arthur, murmuras-tu. On est sans nouvelles de lui... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave... (Le chat ne réagissait pas, mais l'orientation de ses oreilles prouvait qu'il t'écoutait.) Tu ne mérites pas d'être laissé tout seul... On va résoudre ce mystère et tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

Iggy pressa doucement sa joue contre tes doigts. Tu souris tristement.

\- C'est peut-être un peu égoïste de dire ça, mais tu vas me manquer. (Iggy réorienta ses oreilles.) Tu sais, tu es un peu bizarre des fois... Mais je t'aime bien, ma petite boule de poils.

Le Scottish Fold semblait à nouveau un peu nerveux, mais il se releva et s'approcha de toi pour poser ses deux pattes avant sur ta jambe pliée et se redresser, pointant le bout de son museau vers toi.

\- Quoi ? ris-tu. Tu m'aimes bien aussi ?

Il miaula, toujours en te fixant. Tu te surpris à rougir devant l'insistance de son regard, qui semblait vouloir dire un millier de choses. Tu trouvais ça très bizarre.

\- Iggy ?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le chat détourna la tête et alla s'installer au bout du lit. Tu souris nerveusement et te glissas sous la couverture, exténuée par la journée.

\- Tu sais, Iggy, depuis que j'ai quitté mes parents pour vivre ma vie d'adulte, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver de colocataire. Je trouve que ta présence est vraiment rassurante. Arthur a de la chance de t'avoir pour compagnon.

Tu regardas le plafond obscur, profitant du calme du moment.

\- Peut-être qu'Arthur se sentait tout aussi seul ?... Sa maison était grande, il vit sûrement avec sa famille. Mais je n'y ai vu personne, et personne n'a lancé d'avis de recherche pour lui...

Tu soupiras. Le chat ne bougeait pas.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien... (Soudain, tu réalisas quelque chose.) Non mais regarde-moi, à parler autant de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré... Heureusement que je ne peux pas t'ennuyer avec mes paroles.

Tu fermas les paupières. Alors que tu cherchais le sommeil, tu sentis un léger déplacement venant du bout du lit et se rapprochant de toi. En ouvrant les yeux, tu vis le petit Scottish Fold roulé en boule juste devant toi, proche et en même temps te laissant une certaine distance. Il semblait paisible. Tu souris tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit, Iggy.

XXX

Tu ouvris la porte en entendant la sonnette être harcelée. Alfred s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- _Hello_ **…... (nom) **! lança-t-il avec bonne humeur. Je nous ai apporté des snacks et de la nourriture pour Iggy !

\- Alfie, je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Tu enlaças ton meilleur ami, sans remarquer Iggy qui vous observait depuis le couloir principal, assis bien droit, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne en signe d'agacement.

\- Le petit monstre a pas l'air très heureux de me voir, fit tristement remarquer Alfred en s'approchant de lui.

Le chat recula. En soupirant, tu te dirigeas vers le chat et d'un coup, tu le soulevas pour le serrer dans tes bras. Iggy se mit à miauler nerveusement, cherchant à s'échapper.

\- Les rares fois où je l'ai enlacé, il a vraiment détesté ça, t'attristas-tu en approchant le chat de celui qu'il semblait mal supporter. Allez Iggy, Alfred est gentil ! Il m'a aidée à te trouver !

Iggy ne te grifferait pas, c'est pourquoi tu prenais le risque. Crispé comme jamais dans tes bras, les pupilles rétractées au maximum, il fixait Alfred et le souffla lorsque ce dernier commença à lui gratter le cou. Le jeune Américain fronça les sourcils en regardant pour la première fois l'animal droit dans les yeux.

\- _Oh c'mon_, dit doucement ton meilleur ami. T'es plus docile parce que tu sais que je t'ai acheté de la pâtée, c'est ça ? Tous les mêmes, ces chats !

Alfred s'éloigna avec un sourire triomphant tandis que tu raffermissais ta prise et embrassais la tête du petit animal.

\- C'est bien, mon Iggy !

Le chat se débattit si fort que tu le laissas courir se réfugier dans ta chambre. Avec une petite moue, tu t'installas à côté d'Alfred au salon et vous passâtes un bon moment ensemble. Iggy ne vous honora pas tout de suite de sa présence, mais lorsqu'il entendit qu'on parlait de lui, il pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Arthur Kirkland n'est toujours pas rentré chez lui ? interrogeas-tu finalement.

\- Aucune idée, comment je pourrais le savoir ? avoua Alfred. Je vais quand même pas aller chez lui tous les jours pour vérifier...

Tu réfléchis quelques instants, notant la soudaine présence du félin.

\- Mais ça fait trois mois que c'est arrivé, cette histoire...

Tu ramenas tes genoux contre toi dans une position confortable, peinant à dissimuler ton inquiétude.

\- … Tu t'occupes vraiment trop de lui.

Tu relevas la tête vers ton ami, surprise. Le chat tiqua également.

\- Quoi ?

\- …**... (nom)**... Sérieusement, tu l'as jamais rencontré, ce type ! Enfin, je sais que tu te sens concernée par cette histoire bizarre, mais maintenant, c'est la police qui va se charger de retrouver Arthur. Toi, tu as juste à t'occuper d'Iggy !

\- Je ne m'occupe pas tant que ça d'Arthur, je ne le connais même pas, te défendis-tu.

\- C'est un naze de toute façon, continua Alfred. Toujours à se croire au-dessus des autres et à me mener la vie dure... Je sais même plus à quand ça remonte, mais il m'a toujours provoqué. Je suis sûr que c'est une ordure en tous points, et avec les filles aussi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Alfred ? t'étonnas-tu. Je ne prends pas sa défense ni la tienne, mais je te trouve agressif... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Arthur, c'est tout.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Tu haussas les épaules, prise de court. Iggy était entré dans le salon et vous regardait à tour de rôle, très attentif.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, c'est juste que ça a piqué ma curiosité. Et puis... (Tu jetas un coup d'oeil au félin, pour remarquer qu'il te fixait.) Je suis responsable de son chat, maintenant. Je voudrais qu'il rentre vite pour que le petit soit rassuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

Alfred te saisit par les épaules. Iggy fléchit les pattes, la queue battant l'air, prêt à bondir comme s'il t'avait sentie menacée.

\- …**... (nom)**, ta voix est faible, tes yeux sont cernés, tu marches plus lentement, tu t'endors à moitié pendant les cours... (Sa voix s'adoucit.) Tu es épuisée par tout ça. Je peux le voir genre des kilomètres à la ronde.

La sincérité avec laquelle il te parlait brillait dans ses yeux, et tu ne pouvais pas nier qu'entre la disparition d'Arthur, l'adoption du chat, les cours, l'entretien de l'appartement et ton job, tu commençais vraiment à fatiguer.

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux pas me cacher ça... S'il te plait dudette, tu as déjà beaucoup de choses à faire, t'inquiète pas en plus pour quelqu'un qui en vaut pas la peine. Je déteste te voir aussi mal.

Tu soutins son regard bleuté, te résignant en comprenant pourquoi il agissait avec agressivité depuis que vous aviez abordé le sujet épineux. Tu le serras dans tes bras.

\- Pardon, Alfred, dis-tu doucement. Je te promets de faire attention. Iggy veille sur moi, maintenant, alors tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Alfred glissa un regard en coin au chat qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

\- Lui ?

\- Il est très attentionné et adorable, tu sais ! Et puis, tu n'as pas à trop t'en faire, je n'ai besoin ni d'un petit ami ni d'un chat pour me débrouiller toute seule.

\- D'ailleurs, quand t'auras trouvé un petit ami, il faudra que tu me le présentes.

\- Mes relations amoureuses ne te concernent pas !

\- _Of course they do !_

Vous continuâtes de vous disputer gentiment tandis qu'Iggy quittait la pièce la tête basse.

.

**PDV Arthur**

«Miss **…... (nom)**... Est-ce que vous... tu me détestes ? »

**Fin PDV Arthur**


	4. CHAPITRE QUATRE

CHAPITRE QUATRE

.

* * *

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Tu es... quelqu'un de très fort. Et pourtant, j'ai débarqué ici et je t'ai éreintée... Alors que tu n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça. J'ai complètement raté mon sortilège et je t'ai obligée à t'occuper de moi pendant de longues semaines... C'est vraiment indigne de moi. Peut-être que... je suis naze, finalement ? Est-ce qu'Alfred a raison ?... Que- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, moi ?! Je ne me laisserai pas abattre par cet abruti d'Américain ! Peu importe le nombre de conflits que je traverse, je peux le faire... sans que ça ne te blesse. »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Alfred était rentré chez lui sans avoir pu revoir le chat. Tu étais allée prendre ta douche et en sortant, Iggy n'avait pas bougé de sa place : il était toujours devant la porte d'entrée, silencieux. Ton cœur se déchira à cette vue. Tu vins le voir, enroulée dans ton linge pour avoir chaud.

\- Mon Iggy, tu as l'air tout triste... dis-tu en tendant la main pour le caresser.

Le chat se détourna en sentant ta paume contre son pelage et trottina jusqu'au salon. Tu eus alors l'idée de lui préparer une pâtée, mais l'odeur ne l'attira même pas. Tu terminas de te préparer et allas te coucher en silence. Les paroles d'Alfred résonnaient toujours dans ta tête et tu dus fermer les yeux pour essayer de les chasser, pour faire venir le sommeil. Tu te sentais triste. Tu espérais que cette histoire allait bientôt s'achever pour le mieux et que le chat rentrerait chez lui. Mais... tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Iggy vint bientôt te voir de lui-même dans ta chambre et sauta sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'approchait, tu murmuras :

\- Iggy... J'ai peur...

Le chat fit encore quelques pas et s'assit face à ton visage, te regardant de ses magnifiques yeux verts qui semblaient comprendre bien plus que tu ne pouvais t'en douter. Tu ouvris les tiens pour le regarder.

\- J'ai peur d'être abandonnée... Je fais de mon mieux pour tout, pour tout le monde... et ça me rend heureuse. J'ai... J'ai toujours cru qu'en faisant ça, j'éviterais de me retrouver seule à ne pouvoir compter sur personne... (Tu déglutis.) Pourquoi Arthur en a après Alfred ?... Je sais bien que ça ne me concerne pas, mais Alfred a toujours été là pour moi, à me défendre contre les plus grands et à essayer de me faire rire, sourire, supporter ce qui est lourd avec ses paroles qui semblaient des fois un peu superficielles... Il était vraiment une bonne personne pour moi. Peut-être qu'Alfred a aussi quelque chose à se reprocher, mais je n'ai... (Tes yeux s'emplirent de mille reflets, tu ravalas les larmes naissantes.) Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blessé... C'était horrible. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Alors pour que ça s'arrête...

Tu t'interrompis. Le Scottish Fold avait incliné la tête. Il t'écoutait. Dans ses yeux étincelants, il y avait un éclat que tu lui avais rarement vu.

\- Je vais partir à la recherche d'Arthur Kirkland, déclaras-tu avec détermination. Tant pis si ça ne me concerne pas et si ça m'épuise, je suis une des seules personnes à connaître la situation. Je veux qu'Arthur revienne et que tu retrouves ton foyer. (Tu souris tendrement et tendis la main vers sa joue.) Je te dois bien ça. La solitude, ça peut devenir un sacré boulet au pied...

Le chat t'observait avec une affection débordante, sans bouger. Ta main caressa le pelage de sa tête, son cou... et son dos. Tu flâttas doucement ses côtes, il se laissa faire. Il avait enfin pleinement confiance en toi, et cette seule pensée te combla d'une joie que tu attendais depuis longtemps. Tu voulais tant qu'il reste près de toi, ce troublant mais si attachant petit compagnon à quatre pattes... Pourtant intimement relié à ton impression de solitude face aux événements qui te dépassaient, il te donnait un puissant sentiment de sécurité. Les soirs qui suivirent, sans exception, il vint dormir tout près de toi, roulé en boule. Il passa tout son temps à t'accompagner, dans la mesure du possible, à miauler pour que tu fasses attention à lui et à ronronner pour toi, sentant que ça t'apaisait. D'abord poussés à vous accepter, vous vous étiez naturellement ouvert l'un à l'autre. Cette relation fusionnelle te comblait.

Puis vint ce jour.

XXX

Un samedi, assise sur le canapé devant la télévision à côté d'un Iggy endormi, tu tombas sur la chaîne des informations. Une journaliste s'était rendue chez les Kirkland et donnait des nouvelles de la demeure laissée sans propriétaire. Ou pas. Une femme élégante et un petit garçon étaient interrogés, et lorsque la voix de ces derniers porta dans le salon, Iggy redressa brusquement la tête. En voyant le visage du petit, il sauta du canapé et courut poser ses pattes avant sur l'écran en miaulant désespérément.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Iggy ?... Ah, tu le reconnais ?

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Peter ! C'est Peter ! C'est mon petit frère ! Et ma mère... Ils sont venus me chercher... J'aimerais tellement leur faire savoir que je vais bien, que je suis vivant ! »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Tu assistas à tout son manège, presque effrayée devant son insistance maladive. Il miaulait encore et encore, tu devinas ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire éclaira ton visage.

\- Alors tu as d'autres propriétaires ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, déclaras-tu avec joie.

Le chat s'arrêta net de miauler, te fixant étrangement. Tu te dirigeas vers ta chambre pour prendre le téléphone, alors que le chat recommençait à miauler.

\- Allô, Alfred ? Tu as vu les infos ?

\- _Yup_! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Eh bien...

Tu jetas un coup d'oeil au chat. Il t'avait suivie, comme ton petit gardien. Un gardien au regard soudain inquiet.

\- On va le leur ramener.

XXX

Pendant tout le temps que dura ta préparation, tu tentas de dissimuler ton chagrin en chantonnant. Finalement, tu pris Iggy dans tes bras – il se débattit, comme d'habitude, détestant apparement être soulevé de terre – et le serras fort.

\- Tu te rends compte ? C'est enfin l'heure de rentrer à la maison ! te réjouis-tu. Ce petit Peter sera soulagé de te retrouver.

Tu étais vraiment rassurée pour le chat, mais ton cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Tu t'y étais pourtant préparée... Mais c'était plus douloureux que tu ne l'aurais cru. Dire adieu à la tendre petite créature qui avait vécu avec toi des journées mémorables pendant des mois, tu aurais secrètement espéré que ça n'arrive pas. Sa présence était telle que tu ne pensais pas pouvoir l'effacer de ton paysage.

Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, tu serrais le chat un peu plus fort et avais caché ton visage dans sa fourrure.

\- Je t'aime, Iggy, souris-tu tristement. J'espère que tu seras heureux et que tu retrouveras vite ton maître. Il n'y a personne de plus doux que toi.

Le félin cessa soudain de se débattre comme un beau diable. Son petit cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tu le sentais contre toi. Le bout de son nez, froid et humide, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ta nuque et il posa sa tête contre ton épaule, les yeux fermés. Vous restâtes un petit moment comme ça en silence, avant qu'Alfred ne débarque pour vous emmener à la demeure Kirkland.

Une fois le trajet terminé, tu descendis seule de la voiture pour aller t'annoncer devant la porte. Tu ne voulais pas brusquer une famille déjà affligée d'avoir perdu un fils et un frère. Tu toquas : un petit garçon blond t'ouvrit la porte, timide. Son visage te rappelait quelqu'un...

\- Bonjour... Peter Kirkland, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, oui... Bonjour, mademoiselle... Vous êtes... ?

\- Je m'appelle **…... (nom)**, je suis étudiante et j'habite en ville. J'ai entendu pour ton grand-frère... Je suis désolée. J'espère que tout va s'arranger.

Tu lui souris doucement pour l'encourager. Peter baissa la tête, murmurant un « merci » plein d'une douleur qui te transperça le cœur. Tu voulus ramener un peu de joie sur son visage innocent.

\- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : le chat d'Arthur était tout seul, alors je m'en suis occupée pendant ces trois derniers mois et je l'ai ramené aujourd'hui.

Peter fronça les sourcils et serra le poing.

\- Arthur n'a pas de chat.

Tu écarquillas les yeux, déstabilisée. Tu inclinas la tête sur le côté.

\- … Comment ? Pourtant, j'ai retrouvé un chat dans sa chambre, un Scottish Fold...

\- Arthur n'a pas de chat, il n'en a jamais eu, répéta Peter en secouant la tête. Vous devez confondre avec un chat du quartier. Il est sûrement passé par une fenêtre.

Tu baissas le regard, confuse. Peter releva la tête et t'observa quelques instants en silence. Tu fixas alors le jeune enfant. Ce visage bien fait, ces sourcils épais, ces cheveux et ces yeux clairs... Tu l'avais bien vu quelque part. Soudain, tu réalisas que tu n'avais jamais demandé...

\- À quoi ressemble Arthur ?

Les mots avaient franchi ta bouche tous seuls. Peter te fit signe d'entrer en se décalant et te mena dans le salon, que tu avais déjà vu. Tu le suivis timidement et il glissa brusquement une photo juste sous tes yeux.

\- Ce sont tous mes grand-frères, et moi au milieu... Arthur, c'est celui-là.

Tu eus un instant d'absence. C'était lui. Tu avais eu un flash de son visage lors d'un épisode de fatigue, et depuis, l'image ne t'avait jamais quittée. Des yeux verts à couper le souffle tels que les siens, tu ne connaissais d'ailleurs qu'une personne qui avait les mêmes. Ton attention piégée par les yeux du jeune homme braqués sur l'objectif, tu ne réalisas pas tout de suite que tu fixais la photo depuis plusieurs longues secondes. Tu la rendis au petit garçon, un peu gênée.

Tu remercias chaleureusement Peter et fléchis un peu les genoux pour te retrouver plus à son niveau et lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je vais t'aider à retrouver Arthur, lui assuras-tu d'une voix bienveillante. Et mon ami aussi. On te donnera des nouvelles dès qu'on en aura.

Peter leva un regard plein d'espoir vers toi et se permit un sourire sincère.

\- _Oh thank you_, mademoiselle ! J'attendrai que vous reveniez.

Tu acquiesças et quittas la maison, sans avoir croisé Mme Kirkland. Une fois dans la voiture, tu remarquas qu'Alfred et Iggy te regardaient avec intérêt.

\- Alors ?

\- Reconduis-nous chez moi s'il te plaît, je vais t'expliquer. On ne dépose pas le chat.

Tu t'assis et regardas à nouveau le petit animal. Ses yeux verts étaient suppliants. Il se mit à miauler répétitivement.

\- Iggy, ça suffit ! Depuis le début, tu n'appartenais pas à la famille Kirkland ! fis-tu avec mauvaise humeur. Je me suis inquiétée, pendant tout ce temps !

Le félin te miaula dessus avec force, presque avec violence, les yeux plantés dans les tiens. On aurait dit qu'il criait. Tu t'arrêtas net.

« On dirait une dispute... avec quelqu'un. »

Alfred avait démarré la voiture et roulait à une vitesse modérée.

Alors, une idée émergea dans ta conscience. Tu ouvris grand les yeux, te jugeant d'avance pour l'inquiétante et folle hypothèse que tu t'apprêtais à partager.

\- Alfred... C-C'était un sort de quoi, celui que t'a lancé Arthur ?

\- C'était censé être un sort pour « changer de forme »... Une transformation, ou un truc comme ça...

Tu reçus à cet instant la claque la plus étourdissante de ta vie.

Un homme qui jette un sort de transformation qui se retourne contre lui.

Ce même homme qui disparaît et qui laisse derrière lui un chat qui, apparemment, n'appartient à personne.

Ce même chat qui partage la couleur des yeux de son maître et qui se comporte trop bizarrement... pour un chat.

Tu te sentais tellement stupide, pour rester dans la politesse, que tu n'en revenais pas que la solution, bien qu'étrange, soit aussi simple.

\- NOM DE ZEUS ! ! hurlas-tu soudain.

\- Aaah !

Alfred freina d'un seul coup. Heureusement, malgré la peur, personne ne fut blessé.

\- T'es folle, **…... (nom) **! Ça va pas ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Alfred, roule. Mais roule ! Conduis-nous à l'appartement, vite !

Le jeune Américain ne comprenait pas, mais tu le pressas tellement qu'il finit par obtempérer. Tu n'osas pas tout de suite le faire après deux bonnes minutes, tu regardas le chat.

Il te dévisageait... encore.

De retour à l'appartement, tu relâchas le chat et fermas la porte derrière vous. Alfred et Iggy se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon, tous deux apparemment perdus. Tu fermas les yeux et expiras lentement.

\- Eh, ça a l'air super grave, osa Alfred. Tu vas me dire ce que-

\- Alfred. Iggy, c'est Arthur.

Ignorant le regard plus que choqué d'Alfred, tu portas directement ton attention sur le chat. Le petit félin s'approcha de quelques pas, lentement. Tu fronças les sourcils. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu avais autant de peine à le dire.

\- C'est vous, Arthur Kirkland ?

Le chat miaula en guise de réponse. Tu inspiras calmement.

\- Faites un tour complet sur votre droite pour répondre à l'affirmative. Êtes-vous bien Arthur Kirkland changé en chat ?

L'intéressé s'exécuta sur-le-champ et miaula une fois de plus.

« … Oh purée. »


	5. CHAPITRE CINQ

CHAPITRE CINQ

.

* * *

.

Alfred avait une tête qui t'aurait fait mourir de rire si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

\- _You're kidding me... _souffla-t-il. Y'avait quoi dans ton sandwich, l'autre jour ?

\- Alfred, je ne rigole pas.

Il cligna des yeux. Iggy continuait de vous observer, avec une inquiétude mêlée de joie... et d'un espoir naissant. Avant que ton ami ne commence à se moquer de toi, tu lui expliquas tout le cheminement de ton raisonnement. À la fin, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il porta alors sur Iggy un regard inhabituellement dur, et dès cet instant, tu eus quelques craintes pour l'intégrité du félin.

\- Alors tu veux dire que ce dude... commença-t-il avant de s'emporter. Qu'il a vécu tranquillement comme ça _sous ton toit_ pendant _trois mois_ ?!

\- Arrête, l'interrompis-tu dans la panique, c'est déjà bien assez gênant comme ça !

Alfred était loin de se douter de tout. Alors qu'il pensait à son pire ennemi réduit à manger des croquettes et faire un détour par la litière – ce que tu essayais absolument de ne pas imaginer –, tu avais des soucis d'un autre type en tête.

« Mais alors il m'a entendue quand je lui ai raconté toutes mes journées, mes histoires de famille, mes... fantasmes sur Kiku Honda... »

Tes joues se mirent à brûler alors que ton cerveau carburait aux mauvaises nouvelles, tes mains venant progressivement recouvrir ton visage. Le monde sembla se mettre à vaciller autour de toi, instable, tel un miroir tremblant prêt à tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Et il a dormi avec moi et... je lui ai fait plein de câlins et je... »

Le choc intense que tu vivais devait facilement transparaître, car Alfred assistait à ta réaction avec confusion et inquiétude. Iggy semblait parfaitement comprendre le genre de pensée que tu devais avoir. Tu te sentais te noyer inexorablement dans l'embarras. Le visage bouillant derrière tes mains, tu ne supportais plus cette situation et tu voulais désespérément courir te cacher comme Iggy le faisait souvent.

« Et quand je sortais avec juste un linge autour du buste... Et l'autre jour, quand je me suis baladée en sous-vêtements dans l'appartement... Et... »

_Je t'aime, Iggy._

Un cri hystérique s'échappa de ta gorge et, sans plus réfléchir, tu courus à la salle de bains, claquas la porte et te laissas tomber par terre, dos au mur. C'était l'horreur. L'horreur !

Alfred, encore un peu sonné, vint toquer.

\- _Man, my ears..._ Eh dudette, ça va aller, sors de là !

\- Jamais ! Je suis morte de honte ! (Tu pris une profonde inspiration.) Je ne peux plus... le regarder dans les yeux...

\- Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais allez, ça va rien arranger que tu t'enfermes toute seule là-dedans ! On a encore des questions à poser à Arthur !

« J'ai traité le pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami comme mon chat... J'ai vraiment fait ça... Depuis le début... »

Tu te bouchas les oreilles et fermas les yeux, voulant échapper à la gêne étouffante que tu ressentais. Ce n'était pas un drame, bien entendu... C'était même une excellente nouvelle qu'Arthur soit sain et sauf ! Mais à quel prix... Ton honneur, ton intimité étaient à jamais morts, enterrés, brûlés, mangés et re-brûlés. Un parfait inconnu avait assisté à des moments très privés de ta vie, et aussi bienveillant fût-il...

Tu pris ton temps pour te calmer. Il était de toute façon trop tard. Iggy ne te rejetait pas et ne te rejetterait pas, il te connaissait désormais. Heureusement, car tu n'y pouvais rien. Le pire était passé, tu ne pouvais plus qu'assumer.

Tu soupiras en serrant les mâchoires. Il faudrait être forte.

XXX

Alfred avait insisté un moment, puis avait finalement choisi de te laisser faire ton deuil toute seule et s'était installé dans le canapé. Le félin, ou plutôt le magicien changé en chat, s'était assis le plus loin possible d'Alfred, attendant nerveusement ton retour.

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Eh bien, c'était plutôt explosif comme découverte... J'espère qu'elle va bien. C'était un choc de devenir un chat, et... d'être traité comme tel. Si j'avais eu forme humaine, j'aurais probablement réagi un peu comme elle. Mais tout compte fait... Je m'y suis habitué. J'ai fini par me considérer comme son chat auprès d'elle. Elle ne se doutait de rien... Mais maintenant qu'elle sait, elle doit ressentir tout ce que j'ai ressenti moi-même au cours des derniers mois. Bon, voyons le bon côté, on ne peut qu'avancer désormais ! Ils m'aideront sûrement à redevenir humain, maintenant... Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait... ? Je m'inquiète, moi... Quand même... »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Tu sortis timidement de la salle de bains. Les deux hommes ne méritaient pas d'assister encore à une crise émotionnelle de ce genre, même si malheureusement l'un d'eux en particulier n'était plus à ça près. Alfred releva la tête en te voyant.

\- Oh, dudette, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il tout de suite en se levant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassuras-tu d'un petit sourire. Merci, Alfred. Où est Ig-... Euh, Arthur ?

\- Je crois qu'il est allé manger un morceau à la cuisine.

Tu fis une grimace dégoûtée. Tu avais vraiment donné des croquettes à manger à un humain ? Enfin bon. Tu entras dans la pièce voisine et trouvas Iggy assis en train de laper lentement dans son bol d'eau. Tu t'appuyas contre l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui attira son attention et le fit se retourner. Il t'observa de ses beaux yeux verts, tu devinas qu'il était inquiet. Il fit quelques pas dans ta direction et émit un petit miaulement. Tu t'agenouillas alors et lui présentas une main, mais brusquement, tu la retiras avec un hoquet choqué.

\- Euh... Pardon. C'est une mauvaise habitude qui doit sûrement vous mettre mal à l'aise, Arthur.

Le chat te dévisagea en inclinant la tête. De ce que tu connaissais de lui, il y avait, au final, une certaine ressemblance physique entre sa forme féline et sa forme humaine.

\- À partir de maintenant, je vous considérerai comme un humain à nouveau, le rassuras-tu – ou du moins tentais-tu de le faire. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Alfred et moi allons vous aider... à retrouver votre apparence. Maintenant que je suis sûre que vous me comprenez, ce sera plus facile.

Alfred fit irruption dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis obligé de participer ? se plaignit-il.

Iggy souffla en réponse à sa question. Alfred inspira brusquement, s'approcha de deux grands pas et saisit le chat par la peau du cou pour le hisser au niveau de ses yeux. Iggy et toi étiez si surpris qu'aucun de vous deux n'avait esquissé le moindre geste.

\- Tu fais le malin, crétin d'Anglais, mais regarde-toi ! T'es vraiment pathétique, aussi borné et désagréable que d'habitude. Il va falloir être sympa avec moi dorénavant...

Ledit Anglais émit un grognement rauque, les muscles tendus, prêt à attaquer.

\- Tu me fais pas peur, _kitty_. C'est très simple, en fait : si tu oses blesser **…... (nom)** ou moi alors qu'on essaye de t'aider, tu seras condamné à miauler pour toujours. Compris ?

Le chat grogna à bas volume d'une voix plus grave, forcé d'obtempérer malgré sa rage évidente. Alfred le reposa. Tu t'éclaircis alors la gorge.

\- Il va falloir qu'on cohabite, déclaras-tu doucement. Alfred, on doit trouver un moyen de rendre son apparence à Arthur, quant à vous... (Tu regardas le petit animal.) Je peux encore vous héberger ici...

Tu détournas le regard, les joues rouges, et quittas la cuisine. Iggy resta assis là un moment, immobile, enfermé dans un lourd silence.

XXX

Rien n'était plus pareil. Vivre avec un homme sous ton toit et changer toutes tes habitudes se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Quand Iggy sauta sur ton lit, tu te cachas presque derrière ton drap.

\- Euh, Arthur... Est-ce que ça vous irait... de dormir dans votre pani- Euh, au salon ? Je vais vous installer des couvertures si vous avez froid.

Tu te levas précipitamment pour tout préparer, et lorsque le félin passa à côté de toi pour rejoindre son lit, sa petite tête baissée te fit mal au cœur. Quelle étrange situation...

\- Je suis désolée... murmuras-tu, les joues rouges. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus.

Le chat ne répondit rien, comme s'il comprenait sans que tu n'aies besoin de te justifier, et alla se rouler en boule dans son panier. Tu t'endormis difficilement, te tournant et te retournant sans cesse. Le lendemain matin, tu te réveillas en sentant un léger souffle chaud sur ton visage et, passée la joie habituelle de voir ton petit compagnon tout près de toi, tu te redressas d'un seul coup.

\- A-Arthur ! t'exclamas-tu, le faisant se dresser sur ses pattes. Je croyais vous avoir dit que ce n'était plus possible !

Le chat grogna doucement et sauta du lit pour trotter au salon. Tu cachas ton visage dans tes mains en soupirant, désormais certaine que tout était bien vrai.

« Vivement que ce soit fini... »

Tu culpabilisais de lui servir des croquettes et de la pâtée alors que ce n'était sûrement pas son repas préféré, mais puisqu'il était un chat, tu ne voulais pas risquer de lui donner de la nourriture humaine qui serait mauvaise pour lui. Nettoyer sa litière fut une horreur qui te hanterait à tout jamais.

« Allez, c'est un chat... Si tu ignores sa vraie nature, c'est un chat. »

Un chat très pudique, à ton souvenir. Très méfiant et fier, aussi. Mais incroyablement attentionné et jamais violent. Tu n'avais (presque) que de bons souvenirs avec lui. Vous étiez si proches... avant.

Désormais, tu ne lui racontais que des choses que tu jugeais intéressantes pour lui – donc pas beaucoup, ne connaissant pas ses goûts –, ne le laissais plus dormir avec toi et vérifiais toujours qu'il n'était pas là lorsque tu sortais de la salle de bains. Et tu ne le caressais plus.

« C'est tellement difficile... m'occuper de lui comme d'un chat et lui parler comme à un vrai colocataire... Mais bon, pour lui aussi, ça doit être embarassant... »

Un jour, alors que tu lisais sur ton lit, Iggy s'assit au pied de ce dernier et miaula doucement pour attirer ton regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-tu en relevant la tête.

Il te fixa sans rien répondre. Tu reportas ton attention sur ton livre, pour être interrompue quelques secondes plus tard par un nouveau miaulement plus affirmé.

\- Oui ? t'impatientas-tu légèrement.

Il ne répondit toujours rien. Tu posas ton livre en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolée, Arthur, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez. (Tu réfléchis quelques instants.) J'ai discuté avec Alfred à propos de vous.

Iggy inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite. Tu chassas immédiatement tes pensées en constatant que tu trouvais cette petite moue adorable.

\- Nous avons énormément de travail, et nous ne savons toujours pas comment vous rendre forme humaine. Nous allons essayer de trouver un peu de temps pour en discuter.

Iggy baissa la tête et commença à partir. Tu le sentais terriblement déçu. Tu te levas comme par réflexe.

\- Je suis désolée, Arth-

Sans t'en rendre compte, tu avais soulevé le petit félin dans tes bras. Tu le reposas immédiatement en réalisant ton erreur, les bras soudain agités de frissons comme si eux-mêmes étaient habités par tes incertitudes. Tout comme toi, ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils pouvaient enlacer le chat sans se sentir mal.

\- E-Excusez-moi ! t'exclamas-tu en regagnant ton lit. Encore une mauvaise habitude... Purée, je suis vraiment idiote.

Iggy ne s'en formalisa pas et sauta sur ton lit pour te rejoindre. Ses yeux paraissaient étrangement tristes lorsqu'il frotta sa petite tête contre ton genou. Tu serras les dents pour ne pas le repousser violemment. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- S'il vous plaît, Arthur... Je suis vraiment embarassée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer... s-si vous étiez toujours humain...

Il s'arrêta pour te regarder brièvement, puis sauta de ton lit et trottina vers le salon. Tu le suivis des yeux, ton cœur soudain lourd et comme oppressé. Ça te faisait mal, plus que tu ne l'aurais pensé.

XXX

\- Il n'agit pas comme un chat...

\- Il a fait quelque chose de bizarre ?! s'énerva Alfred, dont la méfiance à l'égard de l'Anglais le menait toujours à voir le pire en lui.

Tu avais mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour qu'Iggy, installé sur le canapé, puisse entendre. Il te jeta un coup d'oeil en coin, attendant ta réponse.

\- … Non, rien. C'est juste que... C'est perturbant.

\- Bon, alors tu as trouvé une solution ?

Tu réfléchis un peu.

\- Non, et on ne peut pas en parler à sa famille... (Tes yeux s'éclairèrent.) À moins que... Arthur, est-ce que votre famille sait pour votre pratique de la magie ?

Le chat attendit un instant avant de miauler, intrigué. Tu haussas les sourcils.

\- Faites un miaulement court pour « oui », un miaulement long pour « non ». Est-ce que votre famille sait ?

Il répondit à l'affirmative.

\- Mais alors il n'y a pas de problème ! te réjouis-tu. On peut demander à sa famille s'ils savent comme révoquer le sort ! Et puis, ils sauront qu'Arthur va bien.

\- Je vais me faire fumer s'ils savent que c'est à cause de moi... soupira ton meilleur ami.

\- Arthur était responsable de la magie qu'il utilisait, déclaras-tu avec fermeté. Ce jour-là, tu étais une victime.

Arthur émit un grognement sourd que tu ignoras. Tu pensais à Peter, qui serait si soulagé de savoir son frère en bonne santé. Tu souris tendrement, ce qu'Arthur ne comprit pas.

\- Sa famille est toujours à la demeure Kirkland ?

\- Je sais pas, avoua Alfred. Soit ils ont décidé de rester en attendant Arthur, soit ils sont partis temporairement pour le chercher.

Tu espérais de tout ton cœur qu'ils soient toujours là. Soudain, une idée te frappa.

\- Alfred ! On a qu'à lui lancer un nouveau sort pour qu'il devienne humain !

Tu guettas la réaction du chat, espérant avoir son approbation. Le choc total se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- _What_ ?! Je touche pas à la magie, moi !

\- Mais c'est peut-être ça, la solution !

\- …**... (nom)**, même Arthur qui prétendait être le nouveau Merlin s'est fait _fuck up _par son propre sortilège. C'est pas toi ou moi qui va réussir à accomplir un vrai sort !

\- La chance des débutants, Alfred !

Il se tut brusquement.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment trop de travail, mais dans deux semaines, j'ai congé. J'irai chez les Kirkland pour leur en parler.

Alfred soupira. Tu attendis en silence, le cœur battant, qu'il se montre – ou non – convaincu. Tu fus agéablement surprise de sa réponse... probablement qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire et qu'il accepterait tout ce qui pouvait y mettre un terme.

\- J'imagine que je pourrai pas te résonner. Bon, si t'es résolue, j'imagine que ton _hero _va venir te protéger !

\- J'espère bien ! ris-tu pour soutenir sa décision.

Tu raccrochas bientôt et observas Iggy.

\- Cette fois, c'est la bonne, assuras-tu avec un sourire confiant.

Les yeux d'Iggy clignaient lentement, il avait cette expression qu'ont les chats gonflés d'affection. Pour t'être un peu renseignée sur le sujet, tu le comprenais très bien et ne pouvais t'empêcher de rougir rien que d'y penser.

Tu devinais que malgré sa réaction première, il était beaucoup trop heureux de revoir les siens et d'avoir de l'espoir pour avoir peur que vous utilisiez mal la magie.

Tu y arriverais. Pour lui. Pour les siens. Pour un jour voir le sourire et entendre la voix de celui qui partageait ta vie depuis votre rencontre.


	6. CHAPITRE SIX

CHAPITRE SIX

.

* * *

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Il faut que je trouve le moyen de discuter avec elle... Les miaulements ne sont pas assez riches de nuances. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire... ? »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Tu consacras tout ton temps aux études pour pouvoir profiter de ton congé un peu plus tard. Iggy t'accompagnait encore et toujours, sauf quand tu lui demandais de ne pas le faire. Par exemple, quand il montait sur ton lit par réflexe. Tu remarquais que plus le temps passait, plus sa mine s'assombrissait, et tu redoutais qu'il s'impatiente ou qu'il perde espoir.

Un jour, tu dus t'absenter et avant de partir, tu prévins le félin, par politesse.

\- J'en aurai pour un petit moment, je dois aller chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque du centre-ville et faire des courses. Je reviendrai en fin de journée.

Iggy poussa un petit miaulement pour te répondre, tu lui souris chaleureusement. Tu avais tout préparé pour qu'il ne manque de rien pendant ton absence.

\- À tout à l'heure, Arthur.

Tu fermas la porte tandis que le félin surveillait ton départ, comme à son habitude.

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Bon, il faudrait que je trouve de quoi m'occuper. Je ne peux pas réviser mes cours, peut-être que je peux lire un livre... Allons dans sa chambre. Alors, qu'avons-nous là... Hum, ce genre de lecture, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé... _Gosh_, une tasse de thé me ferait tellement de bien, maintenant... J'ai manqué l'heure du thé pendant des mois, c'est affreux... Oh, elle a laissé son ordinateur sur son lit ! Peut-être que je peux... Attends voir, Arthur... Est-ce que... ce serait possible ?... Ma foi, j'ai peut-être perdu mes doigts, mais pas mes capacités cérébrales... Oui, ça peut marcher ! Essayons... »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

.

Tu rentras un petit peu plus tard que prévu, les bras chargés de sacs.

\- Je suis là ! annonças-tu d'une voix forte.

Le Scottish Fold arriva au petit trot, comme d'habitude, pour t'accueillir. Il miaula plusieurs fois pendant que tu déposais ce qui t'encombrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arthur, il s'est passé quelque chose ? demandas-tu avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Il s'arrêta de miauler et se posta à l'entrée de ta chambre, les yeux brillants.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ?... J'ai eu froid, cet après-midi, je voudrais bien prendre un bain.

Le chat poussa un long miaulement – sa réponse négative, comme vous l'aviez convenu – et tu décidas que ça pourrait attendre. Tu allas donc te détendre un peu à la salle de bains, profitant de la sensation apaisante d'eau et de vapeur brûlantes autour de toi. Puis, après une bonne heure, tu sortis et enroulas une serviette autour de toi. Prudemment, tu ouvris la porte et passas la tête dans l'espace pour jeter un coup d'oeil au couloir. Sur la pointe des pieds et telle un ninja, tu te faufilas dans ta chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements lorsque ton regard fut attiré par ton ordinateur portable ouvert sur ton lit. La petite lumière clignotait, signe qu'il était en état de veille. Il était branché pour ne pas manquer d'électricité. Tu fronças les sourcils, étonnée et fascinée en même temps.

\- Arthur... C'est vous qui avez installé tout ça ? demandas-tu, te souvenant qu'il était éteint lorsque tu avais quitté l'appartement.

Le chat s'était débrouillé comme il le pouvait. Intriguée, tu agitas la souris, constatant que l'ordinateur était allumé et qu'un programme, celui que tu utilisais pour rédiger des choses – tes cours, entre autres – était ouvert. Tu découvris une page couverte de mots. Ton cœur rata un bond et tu te figeas, incapable sur l'instant de croire ce que tu avais sous les yeux.

\- Mais... c'est...

xxx

_Miss __**…... (nom)**__,_

_Par où commencer... Tu trouveras peut-être ma façon de parler un peu cavalière, mais... Comment dirais-je... Quand on devient une petite boule de poils et qu'on me parle avec autant d'affection tous les jours, j'ai trouvé normal de commencer à te tutoyer, dans ma tête. On a le même âge, et on n'est plus si étrangers. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, ces derniers temps, j'en ai eu l'impression désagréable. C'est un peu étrange à dire, d'autant plus que tu me vois désormais comme un inconnu, mais je m'étais habitué. Tu me parlais avec tellement de simplicité, de respect et de sincérité, ça me faisait vraiment du bien. J'ai eu du mal au début, c'était déstabilisant. Mais ça semblait tellement naturel pour toi, de m'enlacer, de m'embrasser et de promettre que tout irait bientôt mieux, de me parler, de me chercher dans l'appartement, de me regarder... J'y ai pris goût. Malgré tout, j'y ai pris goût. Ne m'en veux pas..._

_Maintenant, tu me vouvoies. Je me suis vraiment senti bizarre quand tu as commencé à m'appeler par mon vrai nom. Ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était formel et distant. L'ambiance n'est plus la même : je suis passé de confident et colocataire à vulgaire étranger. Quand je mange mes croquettes, je ne te sens pas à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? D'ailleurs, maintenant, tu ne me laisses plus m'allonger sur tes jambes devant la télévision et tu me chasses de ton lit. Tu évites les contacts physiques, alors que je m'étais habitué à ce que tu grattes l'arrière de mes oreilles. J'aimerais pouvoir ronronner comme je le faisais avant, parce que je sais que ça te rassurait, mais maintenant... J'ai peur. Que ça te semble déplacé. Tu es souvent gênée, hésitante, et je me demande si ça changera..._

_Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tout ça, mais ne me dis pas que la confiance que tu avais en moi a disparu ! Je croyais même..._

_J'ai longtemps hésité à écrire ça._

_Je te considérais vraiment comme une précieuse amie. __Ça me rendait malade de dépendre de quelqu'un, mais j'ai finalement partagé beaucoup de choses avec toi dans cette situation._

_Avant, je voulais que tu saches que j'étais un homme pour dissiper tous les malentendus... Mais je me suis complu dans ces malentendus. Excuse-moi, c'est indigne d'un gentleman. __Parce que maintenant, j'aimerais juste être un simple chat..._

_Parce que c'était bien, à ce moment-là._

_Je ne t'oblige à rien, sache simplement combien j'ai apprécié tous ces moments où tu me parlais de ta vie et de tes petits soucis, je t'ai toujours écoutée. J'ai apprécié cette transparence et tous ces gestes, tous ces mots, que je ne pensais pas recevoir mais qui ont changé beaucoup de choses en moi sans que je ne m'y attende. Alors, même si tu préfères ne voir en moi rien de plus que l'ennemi juré d'Alfred Jones, sache que je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir donné quelqu'un à attendre sur le seuil de la porte. Mes frères étant tous partis, je me sentais seul sans jamais me l'admettre. Ici, ce sentiment s'était atténué. Mais je ne t'ennuierai plus avec tout ça._

_Je suis soulagé que tu aies au moins pu savoir ça. Ce sera tout, car cette forme est vraiment inconfortable pour écrire..._

_Iggy_

_P.S. : Question d'honneur, s'il te plaît, ne montre jamais ça à Alfred._

xxx

Tu n'avais même pas remarqué la formation de la boule dans ta gorge et la sensation de picotement dans tes yeux. En silence, tu cachas ton visage dans tes mains, courbée en avant au-dessus du clavier. Tu avais honte, tellement honte, de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Être là pour les autres, c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour toi. Mais tu avais délaissé Arthur, et il s'était senti aussi seul que si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu l'avais blessé.

Un bruit soudain sur le côté te fit redresser la tête, alerte. Ton regard **…... (couleur)** croisa celui, profondément désolé, d'Iggy. Une boîte de mouchoirs était renversée – elle avait chuté de la table de nuit – devant ses pattes. Il prit le rebord d'un mouchoir dans sa gueule, tira dessus et sauta sur ton lit pour te l'amener. Tu le pris d'une main tremblante.

\- Pardon Arthur... Iggy... gémis-tu en cachant ton visage dans le mouchoir. Je n'avais pas réalisé comme ça pouvait... te toucher. J'ai cru b-bien faire... J'ai été vraiment nulle.

Il te fixa attentivement et s'assit juste à côté de toi. Tu essuyas tes yeux.

\- ... J'ai cru t'entendre. Quand j'ai lu tes mots, j'ai compris pourquoi tu agissais comme ça, pendant tout ce temps. (Tu souris, même si c'était douloureux.) J'aurais dû te donner mon ordinateur plus tôt...

Toujours courbée en avant, tu ne fis pas attention au chat qui vint se placer face à toi, posant ses pattes avant sur ta cuisse pour se hausser à ton niveau. Son front toucha doucement le tien et il resta comme ça, les yeux fermés. Bientôt, une mélodieuse vibration familière se fit entendre depuis son petit corps. Tu ne l'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps et elle te calma aussitôt, rapportant avec elle un flot de nostalgie et de bien-être. Tu fermas les yeux pour profiter davantage de cet attendrissant geste d'Iggy – ou d'Arthur, tu ne le savais pas vraiment. Dorénavant, tu connaissais ses sentiments et tu y ferais doublement attention.

Par ailleurs, tu n'accordais plus du tout d'importance au fait que tu n'étais couverte que d'un simple linge.

\- Iggy... Tout ce temps, je voyais que tu souffrais. Je me suis dit plus d'une fois que je t'avais habitué à beaucoup d'affection, et subitement, j'ai refusé volontairement de continuer à t'en donner. Je ne pensais pas... J'avais peur. Pardonne-moi...

Iggy ne réagit pas, même s'il avait compris. Il te pardonnait, tu pouvais le sentir. S'il t'en avait voulu, il serait parti... Mais il restait là pour toi. Cette simple pensée te réchauffait le cœur et fit s'étirer un doux sourire reconnaissant sur ton visage.

.

**PDV Arthur**

« Tu sais... Je préfère largement ça, _darling_... »

**Fin PDV Arthur**

XXX

Dès lors, tu avais essayé de passer plus de temps avec Iggy et surtout, de ne plus le laisser à part. Il comprenait tout à fait quand tu avais besoin d'être seule ou quand tu te sentais mal à l'aise, mais tu faisais des efforts pour être comme autrefois et il l'appréciait sincèrement. Tu le voyais, son humeur étant nettement meilleure. Tu avais aussi eu l'idée de profiter du fait qu'il avait toujours un cerveau humain et tu t'adressais à lui comme tel, tout en étant familière. Tu jouais avec lui (avec la pelote de laine ou aux échecs, ce pour quoi l'humain en lui s'avéra être étonnamment doué) et vous vous écriviez régulièrement grâce à l'ordinateur pour vous communiquer des choses compliquées que les miaulements seuls ne pouvaient retranscrire.

C'était bien plus agréable, pour lui et pour toi. Tu aimais vraiment sa présence. Au fil du temps, tu apprenais à mieux connaître cette personne dotée d'une personnalité marquée et riche de multiples qualités – nuancées de défauts bien sûr – que tu repérais surtout lorsqu'il t'écrivait.

Votre relation était très particulière, et malgré le fait qu'elle oscillait entre deux mondes – humains et animaux, bien que parfois ils se confondent –, elle était stable et vous luttiez pour la préserver. Pour qu'elle soit toujours un plaisir à vivre.

Alfred t'avait explicitement confié qu'il jalousait le petit félin pour avoir droit à autant de considération de ta part.

La veille du Jour-J, tu étudiais encore, assise sur ton lit. Un grand jour se préparait, heureusement que tu avais travaillé d'arrache-pied en prévision de ce moment. Iggy vint te miauler dessus alors que tu te sentais t'endormir sur place.

\- O-Oui ? fis-tu en relevant la tête, clignant les yeux de fatigue. Oh, je n'avais pas vu que c'était si tard... Je vais encore vite réviser la fin du chapitre.

Tu te replongeas dans ta lecture et Iggy sauta sur le lit. Il miaula encore, tu ne réagis pas. Soudain, il te souffla. Tu relevas la tête, choquée. C'était la première fois qu'il te faisait ça à toi.

\- Hein ? Quoi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le chat se prépara et bondit sur ton épaule pour te plaquer sur le matelas. Tu retins un petit cri, surprise par son poids – et par son geste. Du bout du nez, il poussa le livre que tu tenais en mains pour te le faire lâcher. Tu soupiras, étrangement soulagée.

\- Oh, tu veux que j'aille dormir ? devinas-tu avec un sourire tendre. D'accord, mais avant...

Il t'observa avec curiosité, les yeux dans les yeux. Tu basculas sur le côté pour ouvrir un tiroir.

\- Tes poils volent partout, il serait temps de te brosser avant que tu ne t'étouffes avec en faisant ta toilette !

Il recula lentement. Tu lui fis un grand sourire innocent.

\- Allez, Iggy, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. C'est pour ton bien.

Le chat baissa un peu la tête, vaincu. Triomphante, tu t'allongeas à côté de lui et lustras son pelage duveteux et clair que tu aimais tant. Il se mit à ronronner bruyamment, ce qui n'était pas pour te déplaire, et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux. Tu t'endormis à ses côtés avant même d'avoir pu terminer.

Le lendemain, après vous être préparés, Alfred vint vous chercher comme prévu et tu lui ouvris la porte, le chat dans les bras. Tu n'avais pas envie de t'en séparer. Pas tout de suite.

_\- Yo mates_, fit-il en s'approchant de toi, avant de reculer en voyant le regard mauvais du chat.

\- Salut Alfred, répondis-tu avec un petit sourire. On est prêts.


	7. CHAPITRE SEPT

CHAPITRE SEPT

.

* * *

.

Sur le chemin, tu fis l'effort de répondre à la bonne humeur d'Alfred, mais ton cœur se serrait dans ta poitrine. Tu appréhendais un peu et tu sentais que tu allais perdre quelque chose. C'était la seule raison que tu voyais à ressentir cette tristesse qui ne t'avait pas quittée depuis le matin.

La voiture se gara et vous descendîtes. Tu posas Iggy par terre et vous gagnâtes tous les trois la porte à laquelle Alfred frappa. Pas de réponse. Il insista, mais personne ne vint.

\- La maison a l'air vide, fis-tu remarquer. Comment on va faire ?

Iggy redressa soudain ses petites oreilles et s'éloigna en trottinant. Il se fourra dans un buisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait... ?

\- Iggy ?!

Le félin en ressortit avec un objet dans la bouche. Une clé.

\- Oh, c'est là que vous la cachez ? sourit Alfred, l'air mesquin. Bon à savoir ! Je saurai comment m'introduire chez vous.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?... demandas-tu sans vraiment attendre de réponse, prenant la clé de la bouche d'Iggy.

Pendant qu'ils se fixaient avec mépris, tu ouvris la porte et vous pénétrâtes à l'intérieur, fermant derrière vous.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais qu'on entre, Iggy ? interrogeas-tu en regardant autour de toi. On ne peut pas avancer sans l'aide de ta mère et de ton frère...

Pour toute réponse, le chat miaula et désigna le haut des escaliers.

\- Tu veux qu'on monte ? traduisis-tu en te dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.

Il mordit soudain dans le bas du pantalon de l'Américain et le tira vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Tu voulais suivre, mais Iggy te poussa à nouveau en haut.

\- On se sépare, alors ?

\- On dirait, oui... Eh, Arthur dude, arrête de tirer aussi fort !

Tu soupiras et montas à l'étage. Depuis que Peter et sa mère étaient rentrés, la maison semblait un peu plus vivante, quoique déserte pour le moment. Tu fis ton chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur, la seule pièce que tu jugeais avoir la légitimité de visiter. Peut-être y trouverais-tu un indice.

Ton cœur se mit à battre très fort alors que tu entrais. À première vue, la pièce donnait une agréable impression d'ordre et de style. Au-dessus du grand lit était fièrement exposé un drapeau de l'Angleterre, à côté duquel les drapeaux des différents pays du Royaume-Uni étaient accrochés. Il y avait une imposante bibliothèque en bois sombre et ancien contenant toutes sortes de livres – en anglais pour la quasi-totalité –, et à côté, un secrétaire semblant être du même matériau sur laquelle trônaient des livres et toutes sortes de petits objets sur lesquels tu ne t'attardas pas. Une autre armoire, probablement pour les vêtements, se dressait majestueusement. Un chic tapis uni éclairait la pièce et lui donnait un petit côté moderne. En y regardant bien, il y avait aussi toutes sortes de bibelots, une chaîne de radio d'apparence rétro accompagnée de toute une collection de CD de musique rock entre autres, et une place entière consacrée à un ravissant service à thé. Quelques photos de famille et souvenirs ramenés de l'étranger – apparement les pays anglo-saxons surtout – achevèrent de te donner un aperçu de l'antre d'Arthur. Tu te sentais comme une intruse ici. Tu passas un temps indéfini à t'émerveiller du caractère unique de cette chambre, si bien que tu ne perçus pas la discrète présence sur le seuil de la porte.

\- M-Mademoiselle ?!

Tu sursautas et te retournas, alarmée.

\- P-Peter ?...

_\- How_\- Comment êtes-vous arrivée là ?

\- Je...

Tu pâlis, ne sachant comment expliquer ta présence. Tu n'avais pas prévu de te faire prendre, et surtout pas dans cette pièce particulièrement intime.

\- Par effraction... souffla Peter, choqué. C'est la chambre d'Arthur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y entrer !

\- Attends !...

\- Sortez immédiatement ou je devrai appeler la police !

\- Peter, j'ai ramené Arthur !

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, les joues rouges de colère, et des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- C'est faux, sanglota-t-il en les essuyant rageusement. Je ne l'ai pas vu ! Dès le début, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec vous !

« Oh là là, ça va mal... Où sont Iggy et Alfred quand on a besoin d'eux ?! »

\- S'il te plait, ne pleure pas, murmuras-tu en approchant une main chaleureuse. Crois-moi. C'est Arthur qui nous a amenés ici.

Peter cacha son visage dans ses mains et fit volte-face pour s'enfuir. Il devait se sentir désemparé et terrifié.

\- Attends, Peter !

\- Laissez-moi !

Le petit garçon courut dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers à l'angle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Non, je ne dois pas le laisser comme ça ! Il doit se calmer et rencontrer Iggy ! »

Tu déglutis et te lanças à sa poursuite. Tu ne l'entendais plus... comme s'il avait disparu. Après avoir traversé le couloir, tu surgis en haut des escaliers et jetas un coup d'oeil en contrebas, depuis ce demi-étage surplombant le hall d'entrée. Tu t'apprêtais à descendre. Mais tu te figeas net.

Tu eus un instant d'absence, peinant à comprendre ce que tu voyais.

Ton cœur, lui, avait compris et se mit à tambouriner.

Juste en bas des escaliers, le petit Peter pleurait, le visage enfoui dans la chemise d'un adulte. Cet adulte le serrait contre lui, tendrement, un genou au sol pour s'accomoder à sa petite taille. Un sourire heureux ornait son beau visage cerné de mèches en bataille d'un blond pur. Il massait doucement le dos du petit en murmurant à son oreille. Il tourna lentement la tête vers toi, sans cesser de parler à Peter, et posa sur toi ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant.

Ton cœur rata un bond.

Il plissa les paupières et posa un index sur ses lèvres, t'invitant à ne rien dire pour le moment. Tu appuyas une main sur ta bouche pour confirmer ton silence, ce dont il te remercia d'un sourire malicieux.

Tes joues se mirent à brûler tandis qu'Alfred remontait les escaliers venant du sous-sol. Postée au-dessus de lui, tu le vis te faire un grand sourire en pointant son pouce en l'air. Tu lui répondis de la même manière, profondément soulagée et rassurée.

Après quelques petites minutes, l'adulte relâcha l'enfant et lui parla un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Tu vois, Peter...

Alfred s'était déjà habitué à la voix d'Arthur. Mais pour toi, c'était une première. Sa tonalité et son fort accent anglais, tu trouvais qu'ils lui allaient tous deux si bien...

\- Alfred m'a piégé et j'ai raté mon sortilège, expliqua-t-il à son petit frère.

\- Ah, c'était donc ça ! fit Peter, n'ayant apparemment aucun mal à intégrer la nouvelle.

_\- What_ ?! s'insurgea Alfred. Tu t'es fait avoir tout seul avec le miroir, _you sucker _! J'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

_\- Shut up, bloody git _! s'exclama Arthur en serrant le poing, ses épais sourcils froncés durcissant son regard.

Tu ne comprenais pas tout mais tu croyais revoir en Arthur le chat qui soufflait Alfred au moindre mot de ce dernier. Tu ris sous cape, attendrie.

\- Bref, toussota Arthur, il a réparé son erreur et a retrouvé le grimoire pour me changer en humain à nouveau. Sa prononciation de la formule laissait à désirer, ceci dit...

\- Mais Arthur, l'interrompit Peter. S'il te déteste autant, comment ça se fait que le sort ait fonctionné ? Il faut que ça parte du cœur pour que ça marche !

Arthur ébourrifa les cheveux de son benjamin.

\- Tu feras un excellent magicien, plus tard. (Tu déglutis discrètement.) Le sort a fonctionné parce qu'il voulait aider quelqu'un d'autre en faisant ça. J'ai assisté à la conversation où il le disait très clairement.

Sans aucun regard pour l'Américain – qu'il accusait pourtant explicitement –, il reporta son attention sur toi en se levant et rejoignit le bas des escaliers. Il te tendit la main avec un sourire. Tu avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve tant la scène te paraissait surréaliste.

\- Miss **…****... (nom)**, tu veux bien venir, maintenant ?

« Oh oui bien sûr... Mais ça craint, j'ai les mains super moites et j'ai envie de pleurer... »

Tu descendis, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, et glissas une main timide dans celle que te tendait l'Anglais. Elle se referma avec délicatesse autour de la tienne et tu dus te faire violence pour ne pas montrer à quel point ça te bouleversait – même si tout le monde devait avoir remarqué comme la forme humaine d'Arthur te plaisait. Au contact de sa peau claire et tiède, une sorte de courant électrique t'avait intégralement traversée, comme pour venir réveiller chacune de tes cellules.

\- Miss **…****... (nom) **a pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps, et avec Alfred, elle m'a aidé à revenir ici et à trouver un contre-sort.

Peter te regarda à son tour, visiblement gêné.

\- J'ai cru que c'était une intruse...

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai dirigée vers ma chambre.

Il te glissa un regard inquiet que tu ne compris pas, tandis que Peter poussait un « oh ! » surpris. Un sourire moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu as mangé des croquettes pour chat pendant tout ce temps ?! Dis, ça avait quel goût ?

Arthur pinça les lèvres.

\- Peter... grogna-t-il.

Alfred éclata brusquement de rire. Arthur relâcha ta main – malheureusement –, et tu compris pourquoi lorsqu'il serra les poings.

\- Tu vas aussi pouvoir reprendre ton habitude de boire comme un ivrogne-

\- Peter !

\- Et lire tes bouquins, tu sais... (Il eut un sourire en coin et ajouta à ton attention.) Ceux que tu m'as interdit de lire avant d'être plus grand...

Alfred se tenait les côtes et tu devais serrer les dents pour ne pas l'imiter, les joues couleur pivoine.

\- La ferme, tous les deux ! s'écria Arthur, dont le visage était si rouge qu'il pouvait concurrencer les feux de signalisation. Je vais finir par étrangler quelqu'un !

Tu te joignis au rire des deux autres, ne pouvant plus t'en empêcher. Arthur fulminait. Tu ignorais pourquoi Peter aimait tellement desservir l'honneur de son grand-frère, mais probablement que, comme ce dernier, il avait trop de fierté pour dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Quelles que fûssent les habitudes d'Arthur, Peter semblait ravi de revoir quelque chose de familier. Ou peut-être était-il simplement aussi... casse-pieds que son frère.

Une fois un peu calmée, tu plongeas ton regard dans le sien. Tu connaissais ces yeux, même si le visage autour avait changé. Mais ils allaient très bien ensemble. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu souris avec une profonde affection et une sorte de fascination nouvelle.

\- Tu es vraiment comme je t'imaginais... murmuras-tu.

Et sans plus réfléchir, tu encerclas sa taille de tes bras et posas ta joue contre son torse. L'Anglais se raidit, les joues écarlates, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement contre ton oreille. Peter se couvrit la bouche de sa petite main tandis qu'Alfred s'étouffait avec sa salive.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse... Excuse-moi.

Arthur hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire timide. Il referma ses bras autour de toi et t'enlaça sans mettre trop de force, tout en te faisant clairement comprendre que tu étais la bienvenue à cet endroit. Il avait une énergie particulière, que tu avais aussi perçue tous ces soirs où tu t'étais endormie auprès d'Iggy. Jusque-là, le sentiment de chaleur et de réconfort qu'il t'avait donné était resté au fond de toi, doux mais puissant. À présent, il t'enveloppait aussi à la manière d'une bulle protectrice. Tu te sentais en parfaite sécurité. Plusieurs fois, tu t'étais demandé quand est-ce que tu pourrais affectueusement enlacer Arthur, mais tu n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'y sentirais aussi bien.

\- C'est pas que je veux vous interrompre, protesta Alfred, mais t'as été un peu ingrat avec moi, quand même.

Arthur releva la tête et toisa l'autre du regard.

\- Tu veux aussi un câlin, Alfred ? plaisantas-tu.

Alfred secoua si vivement la tête que tu crus qu'il allait se démonter la nuque.

\- Jamais !

\- Pas pour tout l'or de la reine d'Angleterre !

Arthur te relâcha visiblement à contre-coeur et à ce moment-là, Mme Kirkland fit irruption dans le hall par la porte d'entrée. Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- A-Arthur... ?!

\- … Maman !

Il accueillit la femme qui se jeta dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, pendant que tu rejoignais discrètement Alfred avec un grand sourire ému.

Le moment des retrouvailles passé, Mme Kirkland s'intéressa enfin à vous.

\- Qui sont ces jeunes personnes ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses joues humides avec un sourire.

\- Maman, je te présente miss **…****... (nom) **et Alfred Jones. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à revenir ici.

La splendide femme s'approcha de vous et vous prit la main à chacun, les yeux remplis de tendresse.

\- Je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude d'avoir aidé Arthur. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur...

\- Oh, bah avec un peu d'arg-

Tu écrasas sans retenue le pied de ton ami américain.

\- C'est tout naturel, madame. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je crois qu'Arthur n'a manqué de rien pendant tout ce temps, mais il vous le confirmera mieux que moi.

\- Bien entendu ! fit la femme en se tournant vers son fils. Voilà qui se fête. Vous allez nous raconter tout ça. Vous resterez bien à dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Puis il te regarda avec une insistance déstabilisante. Tu te sentais un peu gênée, mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette famille t'inspirait confiance. Et puis... tu voulais passer du temps avec Arthur. Tu souris et acquiesças, les yeux étincelants, sans prêter attention à ce que tu pensais que voulait Alfred.

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, madame Kirkland.


	8. CHAPITRE HUIT

CHAPITRE HUIT

.

* * *

.

Mme Kirkland et Peter étaient incontestablement heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'élément manquant de la famille, l'air lui-même était imprégné de cette réjouissance. Leur visage souriant et l'ambiance conviviale te réchauffaient le cœur. Il y avait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mangé avec tes propres parents, d'ailleurs... Ils te manquaient par moments.

Tu appris beaucoup de choses sur la famille d'Arthur. La demeure était une maison familiale La femme élevait son plus jeune fils ailleurs, tandis que les trois autres frères étaient partis faire leur vie ou bien prendre un peu de vacances. Arthur était resté deux mois seul dans la maison, et tu pouvais imaginer comme il se devait se sentir en rentrant seul chez lui tous les soirs. Il te l'avait écrit lui-même. Tu le ressentais toi-même jusqu'au fond de tes entrailles. Une magnifique maison remplie de fantômes, à l'exception d'une personne à qui il ne restait que des amis imaginaires avec qui partager ses pensées...

Ledit Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à table, préférant profiter en silence de plats qu'il appréciait vraiment. Tu devinais à son teint lisse et détendu que la pâtée pour chat ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Plus d'une fois, alors que Mme Kirkland parlait de leurs voyages, tu te laissas emporter par son récit, transportée en des lieux et temps oniriques, au milieu de bois enchanteurs balayés par les vents frais de l'océan Atlantique, pleins de richesses et de nature que les esprits sylvains gardaient depuis des millénaires. Tu entendais le va-et-vient agité des vagues de la Mer du Nord, piquant ton nez de son odeur salée et flattant tes oreilles des cris de mouettes et goélands. Tu entendais par moments, diffus et lointains, un air apaisant de cornemuse, un joyeux son de violon ou les sifflements enjoués d'une flûte, se répercutant contre les montagnes et emplissant les vastes vallées vertes, réveillant les anciens châteaux de rois et reines de ces îles au passé magique et mystérieux. Ces souvenirs n'avaient que du bon et tu rêvassais complètement de cette liberté sauvage qu'ils te présentaient. Tu comprenais désormais un peu mieux le patriotisme apparement fortement ancré dans l'âme d'Arthur.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

Tu clignas des yeux, pour te rendre compte que tous te fixaient. Tu rougis tout de suite, intimidée.

\- Oh, pardon... Je me suis mise à rêver des lieux dont vous parlez, avouas-tu avec un petit soupire satisfait.

\- Il faudrait que vous veniez la prochaine fois ! proposa Peter avec un clin d'oeil.

Arthur détourna légèrement la tête, les joues rouges. Pourtant, il ne contredit pas son benjamin. Tes yeux se mirent à briller de joie, tu contins une réaction un peu plus expressive.

\- Peter, ne mets pas nos invités dans l'embarras, le réprimanda gentiment sa mère. Ceci dit, ce serait avec plaisir que nous vous inviterions à visiter la maison familiale que nous avons là-bas, en remerciement de votre aide précieuse.

\- Ahem... toussota Alfred. Ouais, ce serait génial... On en discutera avec Arthur. Merci, madame.

Tu souris discrètement, convaincue – et pas à tort – qu'il ne le ferait jamais. La femme vous sourit aimablement à tous les deux. Elle décida qu'il était temps de passer au dessert et vous proposa des boissons. Arthur prit poliment la commande de tous et se leva pour aller tout préparer.

\- Et toi, miss **…... (nom) **? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Tu pris quelques instants pour rassembler tes idées. Tu avais du mal à te concentrer depuis le début de la soirée, et il semblait qu'Alfred et Arthur surtout n'étaient pas non plus complètement présents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, toi ?

Il eut un sourire franc, la réponse était évidente pour lui.

\- Un thé, bien entendu.

\- Alors je prendrai la même chose.

Il se redressa imperceptiblement, son sourire s'étira.

\- Tu peux venir le choisir alors, les boîtes sont à la cuisine.

Tu te levas à ton tour et le suivis. Une fois arrivée, il t'indiqua un placard en verre devant lequel tu te postas, examinant les boîtes tour à tour. Tu aimais beaucoup le thé et il fut difficile pour toi de faire un choix, mais finalement, tu optas pour quelque chose de léger après un repas comme celui que tu venais de faire. Durant tout ce temps, Arthur t'avait observée discrètement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit la boîte que tu lui indiquais, en retira un sachet et te le fit sentir du bout des doigts. Automatiquement, tu posas la pulpe de ton pouce et de ton index sur les siens pour stabiliser le petit sachet devant ton nez.

\- L'odeur est délicieuse, commentas-tu presque avec émerveillement.

\- Tes mains sont froides...

Tu écarquillas les yeux, prise de court, et fixas le jeune Anglais qui semblait inquiet.

\- Tu as froid ?

Tout au contraire, tu mourais de chaud depuis un moment déjà. Tes viscères étaient prises dans une fournaise, de ce fait, les extrémités de ton corps ne l'étaient pas.

\- Ça va aller, souris-tu pour rassurer ton ami. J-J'ai toujours les mains froides.

Arthur haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Tu regrettas aussitôt d'avoir dit ça.

\- Miss **…... (nom)**… Tu ne peux pas me mentir, pas à moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas les mains aussi froides, d'habitude.

C'était vrai, il le savait. Tu baissas le regard, honteuse d'avoir été découverte puis, et surtout, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir blessé ton ami. Arthur posa la boîte et le sachet et prit tes deux mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, ce qui te fit tressaillir.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi et je te l'apporterai.

Tu hochas la tête, tâchant de respirer régulièrement malgré ton incompréhensible tension.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir, il est tellement gentil... Et pourquoi il faut que j'aie chaud comme ça, aussi ? C'est insupportable ! »

Tu retiras tes mains quand tu sentis la gêne être à deux doigts de t'étouffer.

\- Merci, Arthur. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider...

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu peux retourner au salon.

Tu patientas quelques instants, mais il ne se ravisa pas. Sa voix avait été un peu plus sèche que tu ne l'aurais attendu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est le travail d'un gentleman de servir ses invités.

Il te tourna le dos pour préparer les boissons. Tu le regardas faire quelques instants, avant de t'éclipser en silence.

« Eh, Arthur... Je connais cette attitude. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?... »

XXX

Quand vous eûtes pris le dessert, Alfred ne tarda pas à bâiller et il fallut bientôt envisager de partir. Ton meilleur ami et toi saluâtes les membres de la famille, tu terminas bien entendu par Arthur. Une pensée ne t'avait pas quittée : Tu savais que les deux garçons allaient se retrouver en cours, mais toi, tu ignorais quand tu allais revoir l'Anglais. Dans tous les cas, tu savais où il habitait, et il savait où tu habitais... Mais tu venais de te découvrir une timidité handicapante et frustrante qui t'était jusque-là peu familière. Tu étais à l'aise avec les garçons et les filles, et pour preuve, tu avais des amis des deux genres. Mais Arthur... C'était différent. Tu ne te sentais pas en pleine possession de tous tes moyens. Tu le connaissais pourtant bien... Alors quoi ? Tu n'en savais rien, et ça t'agaçait.

Ton cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand tu relevas la tête pour dire au revoir à ton ami et tu n'arrivas pas à lui demander de garder contact.

\- Je...

Ce devait être vraiment louche, mais Arthur attendait patiemment la suite, soutenant ton regard.

\- Je...

Tout le monde vous regardait. Les mots formaient un chaos anarchique dans ton esprit. Tu respiras calmement pour y remettre de l'ordre.

\- Je suis heureuse... que tu puisses reprendre le cours de ta vie, finis-tu par sortir avec un sourire crispé. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, maintenant.

Arthur avait les yeux qui pétillaient et il continua sur la lancée, prenant les devants.

\- ... Plutôt qu'espérer simplement... pourquoi ne pas venir me demander de mes nouvelles ?...

Ses joues rougirent très légèrement en constatant que tu comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu tentas de conclure l'échange de la façon la plus naturelle possible.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. À bientôt, Arthur...

Le jeune homme prit ta main et la serra délicatement.

\- _See you very soon, _miss **…...(nom)**.

Tu hochas la tête et reculas timidement quand il te relâcha la main, laissant la place à Alfred. Les deux hommes se firent face en silence, la tension régnant entre eux.

Arthur se frotta la nuque, embarrassé.

\- … Merci beaucoup, Alfred.

L'Américain le dévisagea avec un sourire faussement innocent et tendit la main vers lui. Arthur hésita, puis l'imita... mais Alfred retira la sienne et se recoiffa à la place.

\- Eh oh ! s'énerva Arthur. _You basta-_

_\- _Arthur !

Le jeune homme serra les dents et soupira bruyamment, profondément humilié... et en colère. Alfred pouffa de rire en tendant à nouveau la main.

\- _Just kidding, dude. _Allez... Oublions ça.

Arthur n'oublierait sûrement pas cet affront, tu t'en doutais. Il gratifia Alfred d'un regard sévère, puis se détendit et serra finalement la main de l'autre. Tu souris avec joie.

Ton meilleur ami et toi quittâtes la maison, tu n'oublias absolument pas de jeter un dernier regard à Arthur.

C'était étrange... si étrange...

XXX

Alfred te déposa devant chez toi, mais juste avant que tu ne sortes, il se pencha et t'embrassa sur la joue rapidement. Tu passas une main sur ton visage, surprise.

\- Euh... Alfred ?!

Il sourit en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Je suis trop content que ce soit enfin fini, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Je te jure, j'aimais pas du tout cette histoire...

Tu n'arrivais pas à en dire autant. Tu inclinas la tête et descendis du véhicule.

\- Allez, bonne nuit dudette ! fit-il en claquant la porte. _See ya _!

Tu lui fis un petit signe de la main puis rentras chez toi. Tout était si paisible... En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, tu baissas le regard par réflexe. Iggy ne t'accueillerait plus. Avec un soupire triste quoique résigné, tu allas te préparer. Tu n'avais plus personne à éviter (en sortant de la salle de bains)... ni à chercher. En t'allongeant dans ton lit, tu te sentis brusquement seule. Seule comme jamais. Il y avait un vide béant dans ta poitrine, un vide que tu ne savais pas comment combler. Tu pris un des oreillers près de ta tête et le serras contre toi. Doucement. Puis avec plus de force. Dans la nuit, seule, tu n'eus plus la force ni l'envie d'empêcher la montée des larmes à tes yeux.

Peu importait si c'était bizarre, pour toi, ce n'était pas déplacé de te sentir seule sans Iggy.

Sans Arthur.

XXX

La nuit fut longue. Les jours suivants, tu te rendis en cours comme à ton habitude, mais tu n'avais pas complètement la tête à étudier, et tu étais un peu maladroite à ton job, ce qui te valut quelques remontrances. Exactement comme au moment où tu avais découvert qu'Iggy et Arthur étaient la même personne.

« Je ne vais quand même pas saboter mon quotidien à cause de ça ! Reprends-toi, il faut que je me concentre... »

Une semaine entière s'écoula sans que tu n'aies personnellement de nouvelles d'Arthur Kirkland. En revanche, tu revis Alfred une fois. Il te raconta vaguement qu'Arthur semblait un peu perdu, et ce dû au retard qu'il avait pris. Ils ne s'étaient plus bagarrés, ou alors très peu.

Plusieurs fois, tu vins attendre Alfred aux abords de son université, dans l'espoir secret d'y croiser Arthur. Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Ainsi, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ton cœur se serrait douloureusement à cette pensée. Tu tentais de te raisonner en te disant que ce genre d'aventure ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, qu'il avait probablement beaucoup de travail à rattraper, ce genre de choses. Mais toute la raison et toute la logique du monde ne t'empêchaient pas de penser à lui, de ramener son visage devant tes yeux, de ramener à tes oreilles le souvenir de sa voix. Tu voulais le revoir. Tu voulais tellement le revoir. Tu ne savais pas exactement que tu voulais, mais sa présence t'apportait ce sentiment de familiarité rassurante et tu avais envie de ressentir ça à nouveau. Il avait été une part de ta vie et tu n'avais pas réussi à l'en sortir. Il était parti trop brusquement. Quand tu rentrais chez toi le soir sans trouver personne à qui demander « comment s'est passée ta journée », tu faisais face au vide, au silence, à la solitude. Encore.

Il te manquait horriblement. Pas parce que tu en avais besoin, après tout, tu avais toujours démontré une grande capacité à te débrouiller seule. Mais parce qu'il avait rajouté tu-ne-savais-quoi dans ta vie qui l'avait rendue infiniment plus précieuse. Infiniment plus merveilleuse.

Une seconde semaine passa : même en venant devant l'université, tu ne l'avais même pas aperçu de loin, à croire qu'il se cachait. Il était inatteignable, lointain... étranger à nouveau.

Lorsqu'Arthur était encore un chat, c'était simple : vous viviez ensemble et vous ne vous posiez pas de questions. Depuis qu'il avait repris sa forme originelle... il était devenu beaucoup plus facile de le perdre. C'était déjà le cas.

XXX

En fin de semaine, tu fus heureuse de rentrer chez toi alors que des gouttes de pluie s'annonçaient déjà. Tu t'accordas un bon moment de détente à la salle de bains, plus d'une heure en tout cas. L'eau brûlante était supposée te faire tout oublier, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Tu pensais encore et toujours à la même personne. Malgré tous tes efforts, son image s'imposait à toi.

Tu entendis un bruit lointain : la sonnette de la porte. En soupirant, tu sortis de l'eau, te couvris d'un peignoir et rejoignis l'entrée. Tu n'attendais pourtant personne et tu étais plutôt agacée de devoir recevoir quelqu'un dans cette tenue, aussi te permis-tu de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil par l'oeilleton. Personne.

Prudemment, tu ouvris la porte. Ton regard tomba sur le seul élément inhabituel du décor : à tes pieds, sur le paillasson, avait été déposé ce qui semblait être un généreux bouquet de fleurs et de plantes. Abasourdie, tu crus halluciner et regardas autour de toi pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Aucun bruit. Tu t'accroupis pour prendre l'énorme bouquet dans tes bras.

« Qui a pu me le déposer ?... En tout cas, il ou elle doit être du genre timide... »

Une étiquette attachée au bouquet attira immédiatement ton attention. Tu la pris et lus, tes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ton cœur accéléra brusquement son rythme.

xxx

_Darling,_

_J'espère qu'elles te plairont. Considère ceci comme_

_étant tout ce que j'ai voulu dire depuis le début._

_~ With love from Arthur Kirkland ~_


	9. CHAPITRE NEUF

CHAPITRE NEUF

.

* * *

.

Même si tu en avais très envie, tu n'avais pas pris la peine de courir après Arthur. Tu ne savais pas où il était parti, et s'il avait déposé ces fleurs sans te les offrir en mains propres, il devait avoir ses raisons. Timidité ? Gêne ? Peur ? Tu n'en savais rien.

Tu avais tout de suite mis les fleurs en pot et les avais observées. On ne pouvait pas dire que les fleurs étaient très colorées : en fait, esthétiquement, tu n'avais jamais vu ce genre de combinaison en magasin. En outre, le message indiquait que ces fleurs devaient transmettre ce qu'Arthur voulait dire. Sans t'en rendre compte, tes doigts caressaient les pétales d'une délicate fleur mauve au centre. Elles étaient porteuses d'un message très personnel. Beaucoup de blanc, de vert, quelques brins de couleur dispersés par-ci par-là... Tu ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose de très positif dans ces gracieuses plantes. L'odeur témoignait d'un mélange de plusieurs senteurs très différentes. Contrairement aux usages actuels, l'intérêt n'avait apparemment pas été porté sur la fragrance du bouquet. Le visuel était-il le plus important ?

Tu soupiras profondément, perdant tes doigts entre des feuilles d'un vert vif. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Pourquoi, l'unique fois où tu avais des nouvelles de lui, il s'enfuyait comme une ombre au soleil et te laissait quelque chose d'aussi vague ?

Il fallait que tu le vois en face-à-face. Impérativement.

XXX

Enfin. Après tant de temps à attendre désespérément de le voir, tu l'avais aperçu du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, la lumière zénithale frappant sa chevelure blonde comme la surface d'un amas de pièces d'or. Ton cœur se mit à battre furieusement et tu sentis de la chaleur se diffuser dans tout ton corps. La joie qui te submergeait te surprit toi-même. Tu prias pour qu'il te remarque et l'appelas si fort en pensée que tu trouvais absurde qu'il ne t'entende pas, pour toi, c'étais aussi bruyant que si tu avais crié dans un micro. Il ne te vit pas. Tu inspiras profondément et fis un pas décidé dans sa direction, avant d'être interrompue par Alfred.

\- Dudette ! appela-t-il joyeusement en arrivant sur le côté. T'es déjà là ?

Tu te figeas dans ton élan, prise de court.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? sourit-il.

\- Ah, euh...

Ton regard glissa sur le côté, vers Arthur. Les mots avaient du mal à venir, et en le voyant, ce fut comme s'ils disparaissaient. Le jeune Anglais, à l'autre bout de la cour, regardait dans ta direction. Il t'observait, les amis qui l'accompagnaient avaient remarqué sa pause. Tu n'arrivais pas à voir ses yeux à cette distance, mais tu eus le soudain sentiment qu'il attendait quelque chose. Il n'était pas renfermé ni fuyant, comme tes hypothèses te l'avaient suggéré. Il se tourna complètement dans ta direction, et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour toi de savoir ce qu'il pensait, le message non-verbal était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Excuse-moi une seconde, Alfred, dis-tu simplement en posant une main amicale sur son bras.

Tu dus te retenir de ne pas courir et marchas simplement en direction d'Arthur. Il t'attendit, immobile (et... beau) comme une statue grecque. En te rapprochant, tu entendis les amis du jeune homme lui parler.

\- Eh Arthur, tu fais quoi ? Tu viens ?

Arthur détourna à peine le regard pour leur répondre.

\- Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Tu ralentis le pas en arrivant devant lui. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Tu étais tellement heureuse de le voir que tu aurais pu littéralement sauter de joie.

\- Salut, dis-tu doucement.

_\- Hi _miss **…****... (nom)**, sourit-il, les joues légèrement plus roses que d'habitude.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, je ne veux rien interrompre avec tes amis.

\- Aucun problème. Ils peuvent patienter.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Tu avais tellement attendu ce moment que tu ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. Tu devais absolument trouver un moyen de le revoir, avant qu'il ne parte encore.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il.

Un million au moins. Tu secouas pourtant la tête.

\- Rien de spécial...

Il devait être confus devant ta propre indécision. Non, ça n'allait pas, tu devais agir !

\- En fait, oui : je voulais...

Trouver quelque chose...

\- … savoir si...

… n'importe quoi...

\- … tu voulais venir dîner à la maison un de ces jours.

Son expression changea radicalement, il parut déstabilisé. Dans quel recoin de ton âme avais-tu trouvé le courage de lui soumettre une invitation aussi directe ?!

\- Tu m'as offert beaucoup dernièrement, ce serait la moindre des choses, te justifias-tu en tirant inconsciemment sur les manches de ta veste. Bon, et d'un autre côté, j'aimerais beaucoup... discuter avec toi.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge et serra nerveusement la bandoulière de son sac.

\- Ah ! C-Ce serait avec joie, bien évidemment... Rien de plus normal après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'imagine. (Il sembla se reprendre.) Enfin bon.

Tu serras les lèvres pour ne pas rire de cette situation où tout le monde se sentait mal à l'aise. Vous convîntes d'une date et tu le laissas rejoindre ses amis. Toi, tu restas plantée là, comme si tu venais de te réveiller d'un rêve. Il partait encore, mais il allait revenir. Tu te forças à détacher tes yeux de sa silhouette qui s'éloignait pour retourner vers Alfred, qui t'attendait en silence depuis tout ce temps.

XXX

Le samedi qui vint, il était prévu qu'Arthur vienne chez toi et en attendant ce moment, le temps avait semblé ralentir exprès pour t'agacer. Tu décomptais presque les jours, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable événement. En fait, pour toi, c'en était un peu un.

Le soir, tu avais mis un temps fou à te préparer. Heureusement que ton invité avait respecté l'heure fixée et t'avait même laissé un petit temps supplémentaire par politesse.

Tu l'accueillis avec une joie vibrante et palpable et le fis s'installer au salon. Tout ce temps, il avait promené son regard un peu partout, l'air profondément nostalgique. Il n'avait pas manqué d'amener un petit cadeau, un dessert. Quelle merveilleuse idée il avait eue.

Tu trouvas un sujet de conversation et il ne fut pas si difficile de la tenir. Lors d'un silence confortable, tu osas faire une remarque qui brûlait de sortir depuis le début.

\- Tu regardes beaucoup l'appartement, pourtant tu le connais déjà.

Tu crus avoir fait erreur en le voyant tourner la tête vers toi comme si tu venais de le choquer. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges.

« Il rougit souvent... Je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre. Ceci dit, c'est peut-être dû à sa grande fierté... ? »

\- Oui... Précisément. C'est parce qu'il m'a manqué. Je... (Il posa le verre qu'il tenait en main.) Je me sentais très seul chez moi, ces derniers temps. Tu sais... Mes frères ne sont pas là.

Exactement comme toi. Tu te sentais étrangement sur la même longueur d'ondes que ton interlocuteur.

Arthur venait ici pour la première fois en tant que tel, mais il connaissait la maison aussi bien que toi, elle avait été la sienne pendant des mois. Il aimait cet endroit et ce qui y était rattaché. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'observer tu le trouvais tellement mignon, mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire...

\- Bienvenue chez toi, alors, déclaras-tu chaleureusement.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et sourit.

\- _Thank you._

Ce regard faisait ta faiblesse, tu espérais qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Pour échapper à cette situation, tu lanças un nouveau sujet de conversation, et le temps s'étira progressivement dans cet appartement qui avait assisté à toute votre vie commune.

\- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu voudras récupérer tes affaires ? (Devant son air interrogateur, tu précisas ta pensée:) Les gamelles, le panier...

\- Ah... Ha, c'est assez curieux comme question... Oui, je vais les récupérer si tu veux bien. Puisque tu les as achetés pour moi, ce serait impoli de te laisser t'en encombrer.

Tu ris de bon cœur. Vint enfin le moment de passer en cuisine.

\- Si je peux t'aider ? Répéta Arthur. Je n'en suis pas sûr...

\- Hein ? (Tu passas le col de ton tablier autour de ton cou et sursautas quand tu sentis les mains d'Arthur t'aider à faire le nœud autour de ta taille.) Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai même une réputation _excellente_.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de-

Arthur roula les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est du sarcasme, très chère. Je vais être honnête avec toi parce que je tiens à ta cuisine : les fourneaux me détestent.

Tu compris soudainement et pouffas de rire.

\- Bien, alors je te propose de simplement me tenir compagnie et discuter avec moi. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Ce serait le strict minimum... fit-il avec de l'amertume et une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

La préparation du repas fut particulièrement divertissante. Au moment du dîner, le jeune Anglais ne manqua pas de tirer la chaise pour toi quand tu voulus t'asseoir. Vous passâtes un excellent moment à la cuisine à discuter de toutes sortes de choses. Si tu avais redouté que l'ambiance soit tendue, tu étais surprise et ravie de voir comme les choses se passaient bien. Arthur était vraiment quelqu'un avec qui tu pouvais envisager de passer tout ton temps, peut-être même une vie entière !

Tu t'arrêtas net.

Qu'est-ce que tu venais de penser... ?

\- Quel souvenirs... murmura Arthur.

Tu clignas des yeux, un peu à l'ouest, et souris avec nostalgie.

\- C'est vrai, ce serait difficile d'oublier.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir cassé la belle assiette aux motifs fruitiers, il y a un mois...

\- … Quoi, ce vieux truc ? Aucun problème, j'en racheterai une.

\- Et je t'ai causé du souci. (Il soupira.) Quand tu as été malade, l'autre jour, je n'ai même pas pu t'aider en quoi que ce soit...

\- Tu étais un _chat_, Arthur ! (La phrase sonnait improbable.) Et tu m'as veillée toute la journée, c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Tu sais, ça aurait pu être pire. Heureusement que tu semblais avoir encore tes capacités humaines. (Tu marquas une pause.) D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait ?

Arthur émit un petit rire nerveux et posa sa fourchette.

\- Le sort voulait que je change de forme, pas de nature. J'ai donc conservé un cerveau humain avec toutes ses ressources. Il n'y a que mon apparence qui a changé. Tu imagines... Si j'avais changé de nature, je serais devenu un vrai chat et je ne serais probablement jamais rentré chez moi...

Tu soufflas pour expirer ta tension.

\- C'est effrayant, la magie...

\- Pas si on sait l'utiliser.

Tu évitas de lui lancer un regard sarcastique et piquas dans un morceau de légume.

\- Tout serait différent... continua-t-il.

\- Effectivement. Mais je pense que tu préfères ta forme humaine.

\- C'est le cas.

Du bout de ses couverts, il joua nerveusement avec les aliments dans son assiette, le regard baissé sur celle-ci. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu... préfères quelle forme ?

Tu t'étranglas avec ta salive. Il se leva presque immédiatement de sa chaise, prêt à t'aider, mais tu le tins éloigné en tendant le bras.

\- Tout va bien, réussis-tu à dire en reprenant une respiration normale.

\- C'était vraiment... maladroit.

\- C'était très inattendu, surtout, rectifias-tu. Je ne saurais pas répondre... J'ai beaucoup affectionné Iggy, et je viens seulement de rencontrer Arthur.

L'intéressé grommela quelque chose.

\- Tu connais Arthur depuis longtemps...

\- Je n'imaginais pas qu'Arthur était Iggy, ça a été difficile de les distinguer. Et maintenant...

Tu t'interrompis.

\- Et maintenant ?

Tu te mordis la lèvre inférieure et fixas un morceau de viande.

\- Iggy était Iggy, murmuras-tu. Arthur est Arthur. J'ai connu Arthur surtout par l'intermédiaire d'Iggy... Y'a de quoi s'embrouiller... Je me sens vraiment confuse. Mais j'aimerais... te connaître toi, sous ta vraie forme. Pour réussir à vous distinguer complètement, tous les deux.

C'était une situation très bizarre, car l'affection que tu avais pour les deux êtres, qui étaient en fait un seul, différait grandement de l'un à l'autre. Tu avais peur d'aborder ce sujet, tu étais dans le flou total, et avoir Arthur juste en face de toi achevait de te plonger dans la confusion.

\- Tu ne me connais pas complètement, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais moi, je t'ai vue telle que tu es pendant trois mois.

Un frisson parcourut tout ton dos et tu relevas la tête. Il te dévisageait à présent et tu fus happée par son regard, comme emprisonnée par un grappin.

\- Arthur ?... Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

\- Rien de plus que ce que je dis, dit-il à voix basse. Je n'aurais pas dû amener cette conversation à table. (Il prit ses couverts.) Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

Tu acquiesças et baissas aussi le regard. Tes mains tremblaient sur tes genoux.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas pour le moment. Mais tu le découvrirais. Oh que oui.

À la fin du repas, ton invité fut très reconnaissant lorsque tu lui servis un thé. En sortant de table, il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil au vase dans lequel tu avais installé le bouquet. Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le salon. La soirée se termina agréablement et lorsque tu le raccompagnas à la porte, tu réalisas soudain qu'à nouveau, tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Tout se passait si naturellement, comme s'il habitait encore avec toi... Il n'était presque pas normal qu'il parte.

\- Merci pour cette belle soirée, lui dis-tu encore lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil. Et... reviens autant de fois que tu veux. Moi aussi... Je me sentais très seule ces derniers temps.

Arthur réprima un sourire naissant et n'oublia pas de te serrer doucement la main, s'attardant dans cette position.

\- _I will. _(Il se passa quelques instants de silence.) Merci... pour tout.

Ses mots résonnèrent en toi, si fort que tu n'en compris pas le sens. Ses yeux verts brillaient tellement que tu crus qu'il y avait de l'eau dedans. Comme le fond d'un étang clair, la surface de ses yeux miroitait et le vert de ses iris rappelait les herbes et les plantes que l'on trouve sous l'eau. Bientôt, tu t'y noierais à la manière d'Ophélie.

\- _See you very soon again, darling._


	10. CHAPITRE DIX

CHAPITRE DIX

.

* * *

.

Quand Arthur était là, les nuits te semblaient plus reposantes, les journées te semblaient plus vivantes et joyeuses. Mais quand il était absent, tu avais l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas complet. Aussi ne tardas-tu pas à lui proposer des activités à faire ensemble. Il accepta, bien sûr, avec une joie qu'il savait mal dissimuler.

Passer des journées au parc à discuter ou à lire un livre ensemble, sortir faire quelques courses ou flâner par-ci par-là, et même, faire quelques sorties en dehors de la ville, voilà ce que vous fîtes pour les semaines qui suivirent. C'est donc tout naturellement que votre lien se renforça encore. Sans même t'en rendre compte, tu l'avais réintégré à ton quotidien et il t'avait incluse dans le sien. Vous étiez simplement bien l'un avec l'autre, et même s'il y avait eu déjà quelques moments de divergence, vous aviez toujours voulu faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Vous vous battiez pour préserver cette relation que vous aviez, qui avait commencé étrangement et qui maintenant était plus limpide que jamais : tu étais profondément et sincèrement amoureuse d'Arthur, pour ce qu'il était vraiment. C'était avec lui que tu voulais construire un bel avenir. Même si tu trouvais ça ridicule à souhait, tu te noyais dans ses yeux lorsque tu le regardais et il fallait bien admettre qu'aucune autre personne ne te mettait dans de tels états.

De votre amitié était né quelque chose de très nouveau que tu ne connaissais pas. Ces sentiments te heurtaient presque à chaque fois que tu passais devant le somptueux bouquet de fleurs qu'Arthur t'avait offert et que tu n'avais pas réussi à décoder. Souvent, tu t'asseyais devant et caressait les fleurs ou les feuilles du bout des doigts, pensive.

Tu avais appris à mieux connaître Arthur, depuis le temps : il était cultivé, ouvert d'esprit, digne, quoique parfois terriblement impatient et un peu arrogant. Son côté gentleman lui imposait une certaine rigueur, et tu te demandais jusqu'où ça pouvait le mener. Lorsque tu lui avais ouvertement posé la question, il avait eut l'air de se refermer, et devant ton sourire encourageant, il t'avait répondu : « Je peux aller jusqu'à prêter attention à des détails minuscules, comme la couleur de mes vêtements, les mots que j'utilise ou les cadeaux que j'offre. »

Tu te redressas, soudain perplexe. Sur le moment, sa réponse ne t'avait pas paru étrange, mais maintenant que tu y repensais, les doigts perdus dans la verdure, tout te semblait d'une évidence incontestable.

« Les cadeaux qu'il offre... Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment... sélectionné les fleurs du bouquet ?... Mais alors pourquoi celles-ci et pas d'autres ? »

Puis, tu repensas à son message. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ce n'était pas des mots, mais c'était tout aussi précis. Tu l'avais sous les yeux.

Il ne te fallut que trente secondes pour décider de la prochaine étape. Même si tu risquais de faire fausse route, il fallait que tu essayes. Arthur t'avait explicitement donné un indice.

XXX

Le bouquet soigneusement placé dans une corbeille, tu t'étais rendue le plus discrètement possible en ville, à la boutique de fleurs offrant le plus vaste choix. En entrant, le parfum de mille et une plantes envahit ton nez et tu inspiras profondément avec plaisir. Tu attendis ton tour, les doigts soudain crispés autour de la courroie du panier, et lorsqu'un homme te fit signe d'avancer, tu obéis.

\- Bonjour... Euh, voilà : il y a peu de temps, j'ai reçu un bouquet et... je crois que mon destinateur voulait dire quelque chose. Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en signification des fleurs ?

L'homme t'adressa un sourire étonné et bienveillant.

\- Je ne saurais pas vous renseigner, mais nous avons une spécialiste qui pourra vous en dire plus. Vous savez, chaque plante est porteuse d'une signification, qui est d'ailleurs variable selon les pays. (Tu hochas la tête, impressionnée.) Veuillez attendre un instant.

Il appela deux fois sa collègue, qui sortit de l'arrière-boutique en remettant ses cheveux en place. Cette femme magnifique respirait autant la fraîcheur et la joie que tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Mademoiselle aimerait avoir votre avis sur la signification d'un bouquet qu'elle a reçu.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la femme en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tu remercias l'homme et suivis la spécialiste à un établi inoccupé entouré de plantes et de longues tiges qui t'effleurèrent la tête. Tu vis à son badge qu'elle s'appelait Alice.

\- La signification des fleurs, c'est une chose à laquelle relativement peu de gens accordent de l'importance de nos jours, sourit-elle avec un brin de regret dans la voix. Alors mademoiselle, voyons voir ce bouquet.

Tu acquiesças, tout de suite mise à l'aise par cette femme, et déposa avec délicatesse les fleurs sur l'établi. Alice le prit entre ses mains expertes et l'observa attentivement, pendant de longues secondes. Elle fit également attention à l'emballage.

\- Qui est votre destinateur ?

Tu sursautas, brusquement confrontée à la situation. Il fallait mettre des mots sur cette histoire.

\- C'est une personne que j'ai connue dans un contexte assez particulier. C'est un ami... quelqu'un de proche.

\- Un homme donc, sourit Alice. Il vous l'a offert en mains propres ?

\- Non, il l'a déposé devant ma porte.

La spécialiste poussa un « ah » qui semblait remettre en cause ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

\- Suivant la façon dont on l'offre, on peut deviner une partie du message. (Elle eut l'air pensive.) Ce bouquet n'est pas la réponse à une question. Les tiges sont reliées sans nœud, je dirais que ça indique quelque chose de mutuel. Le message est pour cet homme et vous-même.

Tu haussas un sourcil, incertaine de savoir quoi faire de ces informations.

\- Quant au bouquet lui-même... (Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants.) Il fait assez rustique, mais tout a l'air réfléchi, presque étudié. C'est une composition personnelle, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, le message prime sur l'esthétique ou l'odeur. Par contre, ce message est un peu confus, je trouve...

Tu étais extrêmement déçue. Tu avais eu de grandes espérances de comprendre quelque chose et tu te sentais à deux doigts d'y parvenir.

\- Le bouquet était accompagné d'une note, crus-tu bon de rajouter en tendant à la femme l'étiquette porteuse de l'écriture manuscrite.

Alice lut le message, puis eut un éclat dans les yeux.

\- Arthur Kirkland ? dit-elle tout haut. Il est anglophone ?

\- Anglais jusqu'au bout des ongles, confirmas-tu avec un sourire.

Elle releva vers toi un visage éclairé par la compréhension et s'éloigna vers l'arrière-boutique, pour revenir avec un dictionnaire qui surpassait largement en épaisseur tes livres de cours.

\- En Angleterre, la signification des plantes est différente de celle qu'on leur donne ici. Je vais regarder pour vous, un petit instant.

Tu lui laissas le temps dont elle avait besoin, observant de temps à autre son visage concentré. Une expression fugace traversait parfois ses traits, puis le masque professionnel revenait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle redressa la tête et parla doucement.

\- Alors, si on lit de l'extérieur à l'intérieur... La fougère, tout autour, peut être symbole de sincérité et d'humilité... ou alors, elle peut indiquer la protection, des liens d'amour secrets et représenter la magie.

Tu écarquillas les yeux. Tu sentis ton rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Deux choses avaient retenu ton attention, mais tu n'osas en formuler qu'une.

\- La magie... répétas-tu, amusée. C'est tout à fait ça.

Alice sourit et poursuivit.

\- La fougère, représentative de la magie, borde tout le reste. Vient ensuite le freesia, qui est porteur d'un message de confiance. Il est mêlé au marjoram – ces petits feuilles vertes – qui symbolise la joie et le bonheur. (Elle s'interrompit.) C'est très positif !

Tu avais l'impression d'assister à une scène de lecture des Auspices et comprenais désormais la fascination des anciens Romains pour ce type de pratique. Tu étais littéralement subjuguée.

\- Il a dispersé des pétales de rose d'un rose très foncé, c'est de la gratitude pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ensuite... (Elle haussa un sourcil). Du houx. En Angleterre, on peut considérer ces plantes comme protectrices contre la sorcellerie.

Tu explosas de rire, incapable de te retenir devant l'ironie de la situation. Tu te repris rapidement, la main devant la bouche.

\- Veuillez m'excuser... dis-tu dans un souffle. C'est juste que... c'est tellement parlant ! (Tu respiras profondément et te calmas, Alice n'avait pas bougé.) C'est vraiment passionnant. Arthur a fait très attention au choix de ses plantes, j'en suis convaincue maintenant.

La spécialiste sourit, nullement choquée de ta réaction – peut-être même amusée.

\- Les fleurs permettent de faire passer des messages très personnels, c'est un atout de taille. (Elle reprit le cours de sa lecture.) Le houx est aussi porteur d'un message d'espoir. Ici... des fleurs de camomille, elles transmettent la patience. Il y a une attente.

Tu écoutais attentivement, tâchant de tracer un fil conducteur entre tous ces éléments. Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de te regarder avec douceur. Tu inclinas la tête sur le côté, curieuse d'entendre la suite. Ton interlocutrice poursuivit.

\- Le cœur du bouquet est fait d'héliotropes. Beaucoup s'accordent à dire qu'il témoigne d'un amour éternel.

Tu sentis ton cœur s'arrêter de battre et les mots de ta réponse se bloquer tout simplement dans ta gorge. Le sang monta à tes joues.

\- Elles sont mêlées à des fleurs de cumin, qui sont garantes de fidélité en lien avec cet amour. (Elle inspira profondément.) Je crois que vous avez-là l'essentiel du message du bouquet.

Tu te recouvris le visage d'une main, incapable de croire ce que tu venais d'entendre. Tu ne dis rien et dus te rappeler de respirer. Alice te tendit le bouquet.

\- Vraiment ? demandas-tu dans un murmure. C'est vraiment ce que ça dit ?

\- Si on en croit ce livre, répondit la spécialiste.

C'était enfin explicite. Le bouquet racontait votre passé et te découvrait un futur que tu n'aurais pas osé imaginer. Le jeune Anglais t'avait délivré une histoire entière au travers de ces plantes que tu avais trouvées si vides de sens au début. Tu voulais croire à cette histoire purement magnifique et à toute cette exaltante vague d'émotions promises par ces petits points colorés. Les larmes montèrent à tes yeux. Ces fleurs représentaient tellement. Elles étaient un cadeau sublime, d'une valeur si inestimable que c'en était presque effrayant. Ces fleurs... c'était l'âme d'Arthur.

XXX

Passées les premières secondes de choc, tu avais ressenti une irrépressible montée de pure joie, aussi puissante et rayonnante qu'un feu d'artifice. C'était évident, désormais : plus rien ne t'empêcherait d'être auprès d'Arthur, puisqu'il semblait précisément le vouloir aussi.

Il était temps pour toi de lui avouer ce que tu avais appris à ressentir grâce à lui. Tu voulais lui donner encore tellement de toi, tout comme il t'ouvrait toujours plus son cœur et t'invitait dans son monde... Tu étais soulagée que vos sentiments soient réciproques. Ne restait plus qu'à le lui dire, et cette simple pensée te réjouissait comme jamais tout en te mettant dans un état de nervosité étouffant. Et pour ça, tu avais décidé de parler le même langage que lui : un langage détourné et pourtant direct, une autre langue, en fait. La langue de l'élégance, méconnue de beaucoup sauf de personnes comme Arthur.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à parler ta langue à toi, ses mots semblaient trouver des difficultés à venir. Mais qu'il ait eu recours aux miaulements ou aux bouquets, il avait toujours voulu te dire quelque chose et maintenant, tu le comprenais.

Sur les conseils de la spécialiste, tu avais trouvé la réponse à donner. Elle lui ferait plaisir, elle serait très discrète... et elle serait fort simple.

C'était un grand bouleversement, tu ne savais pas ce qui t'attendait, et Arthur ne savait sûrement pas non plus ce qui l'attendait. Tu étais décidée à tout lui avouer, et après un long moment d'hésitations, tu trouvas le courage de te décider – Dieu, que ton cœur battait vite à cette simple pensée – : aller le voir chez lui et lui offrir ta réponse.

Mais avant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu devais t'entretenir honnêtement à ce sujet.

XXX

Alfred ne t'avait d'abord pas crue et avait accueilli ta confession d'un rire incrédule – une réaction que tu pouvais comprendre. Mais en voyant ton air profondément sérieux et tes joues plus colorées qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait été forcé de constater que tu pensais ce que tu disais.

\- … Alors tu aimes vraiment Arthur ? Tu es sûre ?

\- J'en suis sûre, répétas-tu, ces mots réveillant en toi la sincérité de tes sentiments.

Il te dévisagea. Il devait avoir du mal à considérer que sa meilleure amie, presque sa petite sœur, avait de tels sentiments pour un homme qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Il ne le détestait pas autant qu'avant, cependant. Ils ne se cherchaient plus des noises, et quand ils se croisaient, les vannes étaient étrangement légères. Tu parlais beaucoup d'Arthur sans t'en rendre compte, même si tu veillais à ne pas le faire, et Alfred avait bien compris que tu connaissais un Arthur différent du sien. Il garda le silence un long moment après ta déclaration.

\- En fait, je m'en doutais, admit finalement Alfred avec douceur.

Tu écarquillas les yeux, surprise.

\- Quoi... ?... Ça... se voit tant que ça ?

\- C'est juste évident. Mais j'y peux rien, t'as l'air tellement heureuse quand tu parles de lui, que tu t'apprêtes à le voir ou que tu l'as vu juste avant... J'y ai pensé, mais je voulais pas que ce soit le cas. J'étais... (Il plongea son regard bleuté dans le tien.) jaloux. J'étais jaloux parce que j'avais peur que tu passes moins de temps avec moi à cause de lui. (Tu l'écoutais attentivement, le cœur battant.) C'est idiot, parce que tu me donnes toujours beaucoup de ton temps... (Il soupira.) Je peux que me réjouir de te voir aussi épanouie, dudette. Si tu es heureuse, même si c'est avec _lui_, je le serai aussi. Alors va vite lui dire. T'as tout mon soutien.

Il ponctua le tout d'un rictus malicieux qui te faisait toujours secrètement craquer. Profondément émue, tu te jetas dans les bras de ton meilleur ami et le serras de toutes tes forces.

\- Je vais le faire, Alfie ! Merci pour tout... Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on peut espérer avoir.

Il te serra très fort en retour, de bonne humeur – du moins en apparence.

\- _I know !_

Tu te sentais tellement chanceuse et heureuse d'être entourée de ces personnes... Tu aurais d'ailleurs besoin du soutien de ton cher Alfred pour ce qui t'attendait. Tu l'embrassas sur la joue et vous vous saluâtes chaleureusement avant que tu ne rentres te préparer chez toi. C'était le grand moment.


	11. CHAPITRE ONZE

CHAPITRE ONZE

.

.

Enfin, ta préparation était terminée. Tu avais glissé le cadeau dans ton sac à main et étais sortie de ton appartement, ton estomac se serrant d'appréhension. Tu avais décidé de te rendre à la demeure Kirkland grâce aux transports en commun que tu avais remarqués en venant en voiture avec Alfred. Assise sur la banquette, tu suivis du regard la descente du soleil dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce que le bleu clair vire à l'orange dans un dégradé très flatteur pour les yeux. Après un bon moment d'attente, rythmé par le grondement du moteur, tu descendis du véhicule et continuas le trajet à pied. Il te fallut un peu plus de temps que prévu, la maison se trouvant en périphérie de la ville dans un endroit où son vaste jardin pouvait s'étendre.

Tu arrivas devant les grilles du portail. Tes pas te dirigèrent sur le petit chemin de pierres claires qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, mais des rayons dorées continuaient d'éclairer l'extérieur de la maison et le chemin que tu empruntais, comme pour te mener dans un lieu sacré, lointain, digne d'un souvenir. L'air frais et parfumé de la soirée vint caresser ta peau, les grillons se mettaient à chanter dans l'herbe. Tu commençais à te sentir horriblement nerveuse, tu mourais d'envie d'avancer mais tes jambes semblaient un peu lourdes comme si elles voulaient te ralentir. Tu savais ce qui t'attendait. Et tu ne le savais pas. Ton cœur accélérait son rythme au fur-et-à-mesure que la porte massive en bois se rapprochait. Tout se passerait bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Tu arrivas devant la porte. Que devais-tu dire ? Que devais-tu faire ? Serais-tu la bienvenue ? Comment _lui_ allait réagir ?

Tu secouas la tête et écrasas la sonnette dans un geste impatient et anxieux. Ton cœur battait dans tes tempes, t'empêchant d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de toi. Tu attendis dans le silence, rien ne se passa. La nervosité grandissait en toi, tu te sentais comme une marmite au contenu en ébulltion mais sous laquelle on ne fait qu'augmenter le feu.

Elle s'ouvrit soudainement. Une tête blonde apparut derrière et ne cacha pas sa surprise de te voir. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent, malgré l'obscurité qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Miss **…... (nom)**...

Ton estomac se noua et tu dus lutter pour aligner tes mots.

\- Arthur, bonjour, souris-tu. E-Excuse-moi, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas...

\- Bien sûr que non, assura-t-il en ouvrant plus grand la porte. Entre, je t'en prie.

Tu hochas la tête et le remercias en entrant dans le hall. Arthur te débarrassa de ta veste, tu retiras tes chaussures, gardas ton sac et il te mena au salon. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas de la raison de ta venue, mais pour toi, il était impossible de penser à autre chose.

Tu déglutis. Il avait dû attendre longtemps cette réponse, peut-être était-il venu dans le même état que toi lorsque tu l'avais invité.

Arthur te fit asseoir sur le canapé clair et alluma la lampe pour éclairer le salon que le soir menaçait d'assombrir. Il te proposa quelque chose, tu refusas poliment et il s'installa face à toi, un petit sourire curieux aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'étais pas revenue ici depuis ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il.

Tu hochas la tête et trouvas soudainement tes pieds incroyablement intéressants à regarder.

\- Moi aussi, je me sens un peu nostalgique en venant ici...

Il confirma et se redressa, assis bien droit sur le canapé.

\- Merci de t'être déplacée depuis chez toi. (Il inclina la tête sur le côté.) Mais tu as mon numéro de portable maintenant, est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu soies venue en personne ?

Bien évidemment, mais tu n'allais sûrement pas le dire comme ça. Tu relevas le regard vers lui – tu crus un instant que tu allais flancher. Non, il fallait rester déterminée et confiante !

\- Je voulais te voir, tout simplement, expliquas-tu avec un sourire qui se voulait naturel.

Le jeune Anglais fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ah... Vraiment ? Comme ça ?

\- Oui, comme ça.

Tu surpris un sourire furtif apparaître sur son visage.

\- De toute façon, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Ma mère a beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie, et mon petit frère... (Il sembla se remémorer quelque chose.) Il voudrait te revoir et avoir une chance de se racheter par rapport à la dernière fois.

Tu souris avec tendresse. Jamais tu ne pourrais en vouloir à Peter de s'être conduit comme un aussi admirable petit gardien.

\- Merci, et toi aussi, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Si tu veux... (Tu pesas chacun de tes mots, sentant que tu t'aventurais finalement sur le terrain de tes craintes.) Si un jour tu te sens perdu, effrayé ou seul, tu pourras toujours venir trouver tout le réconfort dont tu auras besoin chez moi. Je t'accueillerai avec plaisir.

Arthur parut sincèrement touché par ces mots. Tu avais visé juste. Grâce à vos conversations, tu avais pu mieux comprendre ses besoins, ses envies, ses sentiments.

Un voile de tristesse couvrit les yeux d'Arthur durant une fraction de seconde et il inclina la tête.

\- Merci, **…****... (nom)**.

Tu crus un instant avoir mal entendu mais refusas de lui signaler son lapsus, n'ayant rien à redire contre ça. Arthur toussota, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant... Avait-il donc fait exprès ?

Tu ne sus plus quoi dire. Lui non plus. Vous attendîtes dans un silence confortable et enveloppant, silence pendant lequel ton regard se promena dans la pièce. Lorsque tu le reportas sur Arthur, tu notas que le sien était perdu dans le vide.

\- Tout va bien ? demandas-tu, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Ça va très bien, sourit-il, j'étais juste en train de me souvenir de quelque chose. (Il inspira profondément.) Pour les vacances d'été, je vais rejoindre ma famille en Angleterre.

Tu écarquillas les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? te réjouis-tu. Oh, c'est super ! Tu retournes chez toi, alors... L'Angleterre t'a manqué ?

Il cligna lentement des paupières, le regard plongé dans le tien.

\- Oui... Beaucoup.

Le jeune homme perdit à nouveau ses yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est là-bas que je suis né après tout, c'est-là bas que vivent mes grands-parents, là-bas qu'a vécu toute notre famille sur de nombreuses générations. Mes frères sont retournés en Grande-Bretagne plusieurs fois, j'aurais aimé les suivre...

Il soupira. Aussi anodine que puisse paraître la chose, Arthur semblait vivre relativement mal le fait d'avoir changé de pays. Ses origines se trouvaient en Angleterre, le monde qu'il connaissait était probablement un peu différent du tien. Après avoir été obligé de quitter la maison familiale, il s'était installé ici dans une maison inconnue. Et même cette maison qu'il avait faite sienne, il avait dû l'abandonner lorsque le sortilège l'avait contraint à dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Encore une fois. Il n'était rattaché à personne et n'était pourtant pas réellement libre.

\- J'aimerais que tu puisses voir tout ça...

Ses yeux verts sondaient profondément les tiens, doux, certes, mais directs. Tu le laissas faire, comme si tu lui ouvrais une porte, et plongeas ton regard dans le sien. Pendant de longues secondes, vous vous contemplâtes, sans rien dire. Eux se parlaient avec vérité et sans détours, ne déployant pas une palette de moyens détournés et de politesses.

\- J'aimerais voir tout ça... dis-tu en échos à son aveu, rompant le silence.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans briser le contact visuel. Chaque seconde qui passa sembla te hurler en silence de faire quelque chose, comme si tu allais manquer le coche. Maintenant. Maintenant. Maintenant !

\- A-Arthur... commenças-tu.

Génial, en plus tu bafouillais. Il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Mh ?

\- Je... (Tu inspiras brusquement, remarquant que tu avais bloqué ta respiration.) Puisque je suis venue à l'improviste, je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça me semblait normal...

Tu plongeas une main tremblante dans ton sac et te levas.

\- C'est très aimable à toi, fit-il gentiment.

Tu t'approchas d'Arthur par le côté, il eut la politesse de se lever également et de te faire face. Tes doigts se resserèrent autour du paquet et tu le sortis d'un geste vif pour le tendre à ton hôte. Le jeune homme le prit, un petit sourire ravi accroché au visage.

\- Du thé ? devina-t-il. _How lovely._

\- Je me doutais que ça te plairait, j'espère aussi que le goût te conviendra...

Ton cœur se mit à battre la chamade et le temps s'arrêta. Tu attendis. Arthur lisait la notice comportant les ingrédients et s'immobilisa tel une statue.

xxx

\- _Durant l'ère victorienne, pour exprimer un amour partagé, rien n'égalait l'ambroisie ! Mais en thé, ça risque d'être difficile, d'autant que c'est très allergène. Le plus simple serait la rose rouge, qui exprime la déclaration d'amour pure._

xxx

Tes doigts s'étaient entremêlés sous le coup du stress. Arthur avait forcément compris la signification du thé à la rose, lui qui semblait si connaisseur de la signification des plantes. Du moins, tu l'espérais, devant son air terriblement hésitant. Peut-être devais-tu l'aider un peu.

\- S'ils avaient pu en faire du thé, j'aurais choisi de l'ambroisie... murmuras-tu.

Quelque chose changea dans le regard d'Arthur qu'il releva enfin vers toi.

Alors tu sus. Tu sus qu'il avait compris, et il sut que tu avais compris. Ce cadeau était la preuve que votre conversation subtile avait été menée jusqu'au bout. Le jeune homme peina à trouver ses mots. Ton nom fut le seul à franchir sa bouche dans un souffle. Il posa le paquet sur la petite table basse, sans te lâcher du regard. Il se dressa à nouveau devant toi et s'approcha lentement jusqu'à devoir courber un peu la nuque pour te regarder, ce qui te fit inconsciemment faire un minuscule pas en arrière. Tu ne comprenais pas comment tes pensées pouvaient s'entrechoquer avec aussi peu de cohérence alors qu'Arthur ne faisait que te regarder. Lorsqu'il avança les mains et qu'il pressa doucement tes paumes, tu ressentis comme un frisson remonter le long de tes bras. Les mains d'Arthur remontèrent en même temps, comme si elles le suivaient, se posant brièvement sur le côté de tes épaules puis sur chacune de tes deux joues. Elles étaient agréablement chaudes et si enveloppantes que tu aurais pu t'endormir comme ça. Mais ton estomac était secoué de spasmes et c'est un regard confus que tu offris à Arthur. Il t'observait toujours les yeux dans les yeux, et son visage s'empourprait progressivement. Malgré ses propres incertitudes, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses mains apaisait un peu les tiennes. Vous ne dîtes rien. Quelques secondes semblèrent s'étirer dans l'attente et passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière en même temps. Quelques secondes de silence, où des milliers de choses traversaient vos deux regards soudés l'un dans l'autre, des choses qui ne se traduisaient même pas en mots. Il ne fallut que ces quelques secondes, après lesquelles tu réalisas que tes mains tremblantes s'étaient posées d'elles-mêmes à la naissance de la gorge d'Arthur. C'était trop rapide et intense pour toi qui ne connaissais rien de tout ça, et d'un autre côté, tu mourais d'envie de te sentir plus proche que jamais de l'Anglais. Ton attente timide fut brisée au contact soudain mais non brusque des lèvres d'Arthur sur les tiennes.

XXX

Une nuée de papillons s'envola dans ton ventre, tes pensées court-circuitèrent alors qu'à peine un instant avant, elles prenaient toute la place. Arthur renforça ce baiser adorablement délicat en appuyant à peine plus sur tes lèvres. Les siennes bougèrent doucement pour répondre à la forme des tiennes. Tes mains glissèrent derrière sa nuque, vous rapprochant plus encore. Vos cœurs se mirent à battre de façon synchronisée, comme s'ils communiquaient, séparés par un pauvre mur de chair et pourtant si proches, à la manière de Pyrame et Thisbé. Lorsque sa poitrine toucha la tienne, tu sentis contre toi son cœur battant à une vitesse furieuse.

Tes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds, les siens descendirent jusqu'à ta taille pour te serrer un peu plus contre lui. Lorsque vos lèvres se quittaient temporairement, tu pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant sur la peau de ton visage et ne pouvais plus retenir de petits soupirs de bien-être. La sensation était énivrante pour toi et, même si tu avais peur de mal faire, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé le moins du monde.

Vos lèvres se séparèrent un instant. En rouvrant les yeux, plongée dans une sorte d'état second euphorique, tu remarquas que le visage d'Arthur était à peine quelques centimètres devant le tien, et que son regard semblait essayer de lire dans les profondeurs insondables de ton âme. Tu admiras ses yeux, perdue dans leur couleur si familière et rassurante, et dans le silence, vous vous regardâtes avec une tendresse qui n'aurait su être décrite avec des mots. Tu ne pouvais que comprendre le bouillonnement de ton corps entier contre celui d'Arthur, et ce sentiment d'être seule au monde avec lui. Dans cette pièce, dont les contours commençaient à s'effriter, le temps et l'espace devenaient des notions abstraites. Ni Alfred, ni l'éloignement qui vous rendaient tous deux malades, ni toutes les ambigüités de votre relation n'importaient plus. Il n'y avait que toi et lui. Seuls. Il n'y avait plus que toi pour voir son cœur à nu, et il était en cet instant le seul à avoir accès au tien. Vous étiez livrés l'un à l'autre, sans rien ni personne pour vous empêcher d'être sincèrement heureux ensemble.

Une des mains d'Arthur, grande et sécurisante, se délogea pour revenir se poser délicatement sur ta joue. Son pouce caressa ta peau, même si chacun de ses passages semblait la brûler. Le bout de ses doigts arrivait derrière ton oreille et jouait passivement avec quelques mèches de tes cheveux. Tes lèvres murmurèrent faiblement son nom, ce nom qui te faisait vibrer de l'intérieur chaque fois qu'on le mentionnait ou que tu y pensais. Devant le sourire qu'il t'offrit, tu te sentis exactement comme une bougie tremblotante en train de fondre devant les flammes avides d'un feu ardent. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, tu ne compris pas pourquoi Arthur tourna brusquement la tête derrière lui avec un soupire exaspéré.

\- Ils sont revenus, grommela-t-il avant de te regarder à nouveau avec tendresse. Suis-moi.

Il prit ta main et t'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. Il devait parler de sa mère et de son frère, que tu avais complètement oubliés... Tu te rendis alors compte que le jeune homme t'emmenait dans sa chambre. Il te fit entrer, alluma la lampe et ferma derrière lui.

\- _Bloody hell_, pourquoi maintenant, soupira-t-il avec irritation, tête baissée.

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire.

\- Quel langage fleuri !

\- Excuse-moi...

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait.

Tu remarquas qu'Arthur n'avait pas lâché ta main. Il n'avait jamais fait de commentaire là-dessus, mais chaque fois qu'il prenait ta main encore témoin de la griffure qu'il t'avait faite, il le faisait avec deux fois plus de précautions.

\- Moi, je m'en fiche. Maintenant que je suis sûre de tes sentiments, je peux difficilement me sentir mieux !

Arthur eut un sourire en coin, les joues toujours bien colorées. Tu retiras ta main de la sienne et t'approchas pour l'étreindre à nouveau. Tes bras dans son dos, le front appuyé contre son épaule, tu fermas les yeux et te laissas complètement aller. Tu serras Arthur le plus fort possible, ton cœur battant comme pour chanter la victoire. Le jeune homme t'enlaça en retour, l'une de ses mains flattant l'arrière de ta tête et tes cheveux.

\- C'est vrai. D'autant plus que... J'avais peur que tu ne ressentes jamais la même chose, souffla-t-il à ton oreille, d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle sembla caresser tout ton conduit auditif.

Il réprima un petit rire nerveux tout en serrant un peu plus fort. Tu ne pouvais le blâmer d'avoir eu peur, pour ce qu'il avait entendu de tes rêveries sur ton coup de cœur...

\- Et moi, j'ai eu peur qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne le ressentes plus...

\- Je t'avais pourtant promis que je t'attendrais.

Tu ne savais pas combien de temps il se passa, mais chaque seconde qui s'écoula fut un délice, rythmée par la respiration d'Arthur contre ton oreille et imprégnée de l'odeur de sa peau et de sa chemise dans laquelle ton visage s'était caché. Le temps s'était suspendu. Un silence respectueux s'était installé naturellement. Les bras d'Arthur t'enlaçaient avec assurance et promettaient tacitement de ne plus jamais s'ouvrir et te laisser. C'était bien. Si bien. Tu aurais pu vivre et mourir pour cet instant de béatitude où tu ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait te manquer.

\- Je... (Il prit une brève inspiration. Tu remarquas que ses doigts étaient crispés lorsqu'ils se détendirent.) Cet été... chuchota-t-il. Viens avec moi en Angleterre.

En fait, il n'y avait que ça qui avait manqué. Désormais, tu avais tout. Tu desserras ton étreinte et dirigeas ton regard vers celui d'Arthur Kirkland, pour y distinguer un éclat tout particulier. C'était la lueur de quelque chose de nouveau qui brillait dans ses iris verts, qui vous attendait et qui te remplissait d'exaltation. Tout restait à découvrir, à vivre... avec lui. Cet étrange magicien qui avait par hasard croisé ta route sous une toute autre forme.


End file.
